


Fluffy Marshmallows

by AdorkableAuthor



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Post-Series, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:10:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 41,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdorkableAuthor/pseuds/AdorkableAuthor
Summary: Logan comes back after leaving Hearst at the end of freshman year and the world has changed. Can he deal with the changes?





	1. Ibiza Be Damned

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you ever wonder why it takes me a while to post stuff, this would be why. I tend to start LOTS of things at the same time. Within days of each other, I started this one, the bath scene in Ramblings, the elevator scene in Ramblings, Burnt Marshmallow and another one (which I won't post without an obscene amount of begging), as well as working on this big thing (that is still in progress). Right now, the focus are the Marshmallows and big thing. tomorrow, who knows. lol
> 
> Do they have classes for ADHD writing? Medication? 
> 
> Enjoy!

Veronica blinked as she looked up at Logan. Her hands gripped the cart so tightly that her knuckles turned white. It had been nine years since she had last seen him. Nearly a decade since she left him standing in the Neptune Grand hotel suite. Almost a decade since she witnessed him beating up Gory Sorokin and acting like he was invincible. She surely didn't expect to run into him at a Trader Joe's on a Wednesday afternoon. She gulped, audibly, but she couldn't help it. 

Logan smirked down to her and lifted a brow. “Well, if it's not Miss Veronica Mars. Fancy meeting you here.” He looked down to her cart and raised a brow. “Hungry?”

“Logan. Um.” She lowered her glance and noticed all the snacks piled up. She grinned and nodded. “You know me.” She took in his appearance. He looked good. His hair was short and he was clean shaven. He had thinned out in the time they have been apart. He looked muscular and fit. He looked amazing. “You look great.”

Logan grinned. “Thank you. You look...” He paused and looked her over. “Breathtaking.” His grin changed to one of wonder. “You haven't aged a bit.”

Veronica felt the blush rise up her neck and looked down. “Well, I appreciate that compliment you pulled out of your butt for me.” She grinned.

“No anal activity needed. It's the truth.” He winked.

“Mom!!!” The aggravated whine rang out in the store.

Veronica shook her head. “I fucking swear....” She mumbled the words and looked around. She offered Logan a smile. “I have to go.” She turned the cart around and headed towards the two kids standing in the freezer aisle. 

The taller one of the children was holding a carton of ice cream high above the other. “Mom said no ice cream, Ellie!”

The younger child, Ellie, pouted and cried out again. “Mom!!”

Veronica glared down at them. “I am here. Ellie, calm down.” She looked to the older one and glared. She held out her hand. “Give it.”

The older one sighed and gave it over. “She wouldn't just put it back, Mom.”

Veronica looked down to Ellie. “I said no ice cream.” She looked to her older daughter. “Don't taunt your sister.”

“You have kids.” Logan blinked.

Veronica blinked up at Logan and grinned. “I have hellions.” She turned to her girls. “This is Azelyn and Ellissa. Girls, this is Logan. He's an old friend of mine.” 

Ellie walked over to Logan and held out a hand. “Nice to meet you.” She had calmed down considerably since her ice cream fit.

Veronica put the ice cream back while she was distracted.

Logan looked down at Ellie and took her hand. He shook it and his eyes widened. “Wow. You are pretty strong.”

Ellie grinned brightly. “I work out with mommy.” She shrugged.

Veronica grinned. When Logan raised a brow to Veronica, she nodded. Logan turned to Azelyn and offered a hand. “Nice to meet you too, Azelyn.”

Azelyn sighed and shook his hand. “Mom, can I go get some nuts?”

Veronica nodded. “Two pounds, and put them in different bags. Don't piss off the cashiers.” 

Logan was hiding his grin as Azelyn ran off. “I can't believe you are a mother.”

“Yea, it's been a wild ride.” Veronica sighed. “Look, I need to finish up here, but want to get coffee later?”

Logan blinked. “Coffee?”

“Not like a date, but catch up?” Veronica offered while Ellie played with her arm.

Logan smirked. “Sure. I'll be in town for a few days.”

“Tonight too soon? Eight at Java the Hut?” Veronica grinned.

Logan thought about it for a second before he smiled. “That sounds great, actually.”

Veronica nodded. “Wonderful.” She turned, guiding the cart and Ellie with relative ease. She waved back at Logan.

oXoXoXoXo

“So, he met his kid and now you are having coffee with him to what? Collect back child support?”

“I never told him, Wallace. He never got the chance to be the dad. I knew about all the partying and globetrotting, and I just didn't want to argue with him. But, now, he deserves to know.”

Wallace sighed and looked over at her. “And you think he's going to be cool with this?”

“No, I suspect a huge, humiliating scene.” Veronica answered honestly. “I think he's going to be super pissed.”

“I would be.” Wallace sipped his beer. “So, you want to do this in a public place, why?”

“Where should I do it? Here? Dad's office? A car?” Veronica smirked. “I thought asking to come over to his house might be a little, I don't know, trampy.” She chuckled. 

“Did you tell Azzie?” Wallace's face softened.

“Not yet. She didn't seem too interested in him though.” Veronica sighed. “She knows she doesn't have the same dad as Ellie. This just seemed like the best time. I mean, he's back in town, I'm not mad at him.” Veronica sighed and took Wallace's beer. She sipped it before giving it back. “Seemed best to do it quickly.”

“I got to say, I'm proud you are stepping up to do it.” Wallace shoved a piece of pizza into his mouth and bit down.

“I have to go get cleaned up. Thanks for watching the girls.” Veronica smiled down to him. “And, don't tell Azzie, ok? I will.”

“Mere babysitter extraordinaire.” Wallace chewed. “I don't want a sobbing pre-teen girl to deal with.”

“You get to watch them for ninety minutes before tucking them in. Try taking them a whole weekend sometime, godfather.” Veronica winked and walked out of the room.

oXoXoXoXo

Changing into something a little more fashionable than the sweater and jeans she had on earlier, she felt confident. She was scared, of course. She expected a big blowout. She was sure that was going to happen regardless. But this way, as sad as it was, she got out of the house. If he stormed out ten minutes in, she could go see a movie. She grinned at her typical ho-hum motherhood life and rolled her eyes. She glanced around, but didn't see him yet. She went to the counter and ordered a cappuccino and went to a small table near the back. It was secluded enough that if they kept their voices low, they could have a private conversation. She sat with her front to the door, watching as her coffee arrived and Logan came in the door. He walked over to her and smiled. “You look amazing, Ronica.”

Veronica grinned and gestured to the seat. “You too, Logan. You always did clean up nice.” 

Logan ordered a mocha latte and sat down across from her. “Got to admit, I didn't expect you to have kids, Veronica.” He shook his head, obviously still trying to wrap his brain around it.

“Logan.” She sighed. Nerves were rising up the hairs on neck and she shivered. She closed her eyes and let out another soft sigh.

“You ok, Veronica?” Logan asked. He was being too sweet.

Veronica opened her eyes and took a sip of her coffee. She watched as his coffee was placed in front of him. She waited until the server walked away before she talked again. “Logan, I have something I need to tell you.”

Logan tilted his head. “Alright.”

“I'm just going to come out and say it, because honestly, I thought I was brave, but I'm realizing this is kind of being a coward with all this talking.” She smiled nervously.

Logan grinned and nodded. “Alright. I'm all ears.”

She exhaled and looked to her coffee. “Azelyn is yours.” She had practiced on the way over, but now, she said it so calmly and softly. She was pretty proud of herself. She lifted her eyes to his face. 

“Um. What?”

“Azelyn, Azzie for short, was born six months after we last saw each other.” Veronica was trying her best to remain calm. 

Logan blinked over at her.

“I tried to tell you after she was born. I found you in Ibiza. You were drunk and flirting with three women. I didn't think it was the right time to tell you.” She lifted the coffee up and sipped.

“What?” Logan repeated. He was staring at her. His hands were holding onto the coffee mug in front of him tightly.

“I waited for you to show up for classes, thinking if you could be responsible enough for school, you would be willing to hear about your daughter.” Veronica's voice was soft. She was trying very hard not to use an accusing tone. “But, you didn't come back.”

“Daughter...” Logan was mumbling.

“I didn't see or hear from you until today. So, this is me telling you.” Veronica sighed. She realized being in public to talk about her love child with the son of a dead celebrity probably wasn't her brightest idea. 

Logan sipped his coffee slowly. “How are you so sure it's mine?”

“She is.” Veronica stressed the pronoun. “I didn't have sex with anyone else that year. So, it's either you or God.”

Logan smirked slightly and Veronica knew he thought of calling himself God, but he didn't. The expression faded. “How old is she?”

“Eight.” Veronica could deal with questions.

“She's the older one?” Logan asked slowly.

“Yes, the brunette with brown eyes and snarky attitude.” Veronica smirked just a bit. “I didn't have Ellie first.”

Logan blinked. He looked to his coffee then looked up at Veronica. “Ellie isn't mine.”

Veronica grinned. “Nope. I can only blame you for one hellion.”

“Where is Ellie's dad?” Logan's voice was surprisingly calm.

“He abandoned us a little after Ellie was born. He claimed being a father wasn't for him.” Veronica sighed. “He even signed a waver for his rights.”

“So you had one father who had no idea and the other who gave up?” Logan asked softly.

“Right. It didn't fuel me to find you again.” She tapped her nail against the mug gently. “Logan, I know it was unfair to not tell you. And, for that, I'm sorry.”

Logan let out a sigh and nodded. “I'll get to the being pissed at you eventually. I'm still in the shocked portion of the program.”

Veronica smiled. “Alright, fair enough.” 

“Are you telling me because you need me for something?” Logan asked softly.

“No. We're doing alright. I work and they eat and have clothes.” Veronica shrugged. “Azzie doesn't know you are her dad. She knew Mark wasn't.”

“That's Ellie's dad?” Logan asked softly.

Veronica nodded. “Yes.” She adjusted in the seat to lean forward. “I'm willing to tell her, to give her a voice in you being in her life, but I don't want to do it if you aren't interested. I have no expectations, Logan. You don't have to be a dad if you don't want to be.”

“She's eight, Veronica. I have missed out on all this time because you didn't tell me. You couldn't give me a chance.” Logan's voice was picking up.

“I know. I'm sorry. I'm offering a chance now.” Veronica offered him a small smile. “I can't go back to when I saw you in Ibiza, but I want to offer you a chance now.” She scratched at her forehead. “Oh shit. I didn't even ask if you already had a family. I really should have planned this better.” 

“I don't have a family.” Logan softly replied. “Except my secret one, apparently.”

“Well, secret is out.” Veronica finished her coffee.

“Who knows she's mine?” Logan wasn't looking at her.

“My dad, Wallace, Mac.” Veronica sighed. “Dick's made comments that she acts like you, but I never told him.”

Logan blinked up at her. “You have been around Dick?”

Veronica shrugged. “You abandoned him too. He and Mac became close for a while and he helped me out a couple times.”

“Helped you out?” Logan asked. His tone void of the anger, but replaced with confusion yet again.

“He hired me a nanny.” Veronica smiled. “So I could go to school and study.”

“Dick did?” Logan blinked. “He never mentioned you even being pregnant.”

“I waited for him to tell you, some bro code or something. I expected him to show up one day with you in tow and tell me 'See, Roni. He gives a shit.' But, he obviously didn't tell you.” Veronica used her guy voice to imitate Dick.

“He wasn't the one who was supposed to tell me.” There was that anger again.

“Look, I get the anger. I get resentment and hostility and everything. And yea, you should be mad at me and not Dick. I'm willing to make up for it, Logan. I'm willing to let you be a dad now.”

“You came to Ibiza when?” He looked like he was trying to piece together the puzzle in his brain.

“Azzie was about three months old. It was around the holidays. I had tracked you down using your credit cards.”

“So, eight years pass before you think of me again?” Logan glared up at her.

“I thought of you a lot. In passing, while doing a million other things. I rarely get a moment to reflect. I'm busy a lot of the time.” Veronica sighed and calmed her tone a bit. “I should have checked in on you again, but I didn't. It wasn't an active decision I made daily to keep you from Azzie's life. It was just what happened.”

“So, this other guy, he was her dad?”

“Mark?” Veronica shrugged. “Not really. He was a guy I dated who got me pregnant.”

“Sure your birth control works?” Logan sneered.

“Nope. I have since switched.” Veronica smirked. “Mark didn't want to be a dad. He basically told me so when I told him I was pregnant. He stuck around though. He got me ice cream and pickles when the craving hit. But, after Ellie was born, we had a long talk. He told me he didn't like being a dad. He didn't want to be chained to this kid.” Veronica looked down. “He didn't want a family. So, I asked that he sign away his rights and I wouldn't force him to stay. He was happy to. I haven't seen him since.”

“I didn't even get to turn you down, Veronica.” His voice was evident of him being wounded.

Veronica looked up. “I'm giving you the chance now. If you are happy globetrotting and partying it up, don't let us slow you down. We're fine without you. I have a good support system and plenty of people who love those girls.” She took a deep breath. “I just thought you deserved a second chance.” She reached into her pocket and slid a business card across the table. “This is my card with my cell number on the back. I'm not expecting an answer tonight. I want you to think about it. Azzie is an amazing kid and has done well without you. I only want you there if you want to be there.” She pushed her chair back and stood up. She grabbed her purse and pulled out a twenty dollar bill. She put it on the table. “I'm sorry, Logan. For not telling you when I should have and for springing her on you now.”

Logan took the card and looked at it. “Veronica...”

“Call me when you are ready. Or when you aren't. Do what's right for you, Logan.” She touched his shoulder and walked out of the coffee shop.


	2. The Pouting Turtle

“She just laid it out for me and left. She didn't even give me a chance to decide.” Logan ran his hands through his short hair, plopping back on the couch with a grunt.

“Azzie is a great kid, Lo. I always thought she was yours, but Roni never mentioned it.” Dick walked to his refrigerator and pulled out a couple beers. He opened them and offered one down to Logan.

“Fuck, Dick. I have a kid?” Logan took the beer and sipped it. “Like, a legit kid who could have used me growing up.”

“Roni did alright with what she had, Dude.” Dick shrugged. He was friends with Veronica now. He probably didn't want to pick sides. “She's letting you decide now.” 

“I totally thought it would be difficult to get back into Veronica's life. I figured she was married, or at least serious with someone. I expected a crazy job and a dog...” He trailed off and paused. “I never expected kids, one of which is mine.”

“The other one is pretty awesome too.” Dick offered, chugging his beer a bit. 

“I met them.” Logan smiled. “At the store.”

“Then you know.” Dick grinned. “Roni's doing a great job as a mom.”

“She said something about the younger girl's dad, he just left them?” Logan was calming down a bit. 

“Yea, Mark. Asshole, if you ask me. He wasn't a good guy. I'm pretty sure he cheated on Roni. When he left, I wanted to throw her a party. Mac wouldn't let me.”

“How the hell did you get into her inner circle?” Logan chuckled.

“Mac, mostly. And I felt bad for Roni. She was so big, Lo. Like, so round. She couldn't stand without help and her feet were swollen all the time. Keith was pretty upset at her getting pregnant, another reason I was sure it was yours, so she needed help. I got her a nanny and we got a place together.”

Logan blinked. “Wait, you lived with Veronica?”

“Dude, Veronica lived with me, here.” He gestured around the beach house. “She and the little squirt took the master suite and I hid out in the basement. Azzie had some lungs on her. Loud cries.”

Logan gave a half grin. 

“Hired the nanny so we could study and go to school. When Roni moved out, the nanny went with her.” Dick frowned. “She was nice. Roni used her again with Ellie, but wouldn't let me pay.”

“How long did she live here?” Logan asked.

“Couple years. Azzie had her own room. Roni didn't date either. We tried to get her to go out and socialize. She would with Mac or Wallace, but dating wasn't her deal.”

“So, how did she meet Mark?” Logan's voice was full of disgust.

“She was working some case and they met at a bar. They were only together a month or so before she got knocked up.” Dick finished his beer and tossed the bottle into a bin near his chair. 

“And he fucking just left her.” 

“Yup.” Dick pulled out his tablet and opened his picture gallery. He found one of a very pregnant Veronica, a doting Azzie and a nonchalant Mark. “Here.” He handed the tablet over.

Logan took the tablet and looked down at it. “Holy shit, she was huge, but only in the middle.”

“Dude, she was the same was with Azzie. Her skinny ass legs and arms looked so out of place.” Dick laughed.

“And that's Azzie?” Logan pointed to the little girl.

“That's her.” Dick grinned. “She has your smile.”

Logan exhaled and smiled. It was starting to sink in, being a father. 

“Roni works hard to give those girls a healthy life. As their Uncle Dick, I have to ask that you take her offer seriously and consider it long and hard. They will be fine without you, but you could enrich their lives. And I don't mean financially.”

“Are they ok, financially?” Logan asked softly.

“Yea. I mean, I spoil them on birthdays and holidays, but Roni doesn't let me do it the rest of the year. She's had to borrow money a couple times to make ends meet, but that was before.”

“Before what?”

“Before her dad made her partner at MI.” Dick grinned. “She doesn't live in the 09, but she's not starving.”

“You said Keith was upset?” It shocked Logan that Keith and Veronica would be that upset at one another.

“Dude. He was royally pissed off at her. They are cool now, and that old dude loves his granddaughters. But, before Azzie was born, Roni cried daily because of him.”

“Why would he make her cry?”

“She was defending her life choices, AKA you.” Dick sighed. “After Azzie was born though, she didn't defend you anymore. Her dad stopped fighting and they healed. She didn't want to move back in with him though.” Dick shrugged. 

“When she saw me in Ibiza...” Logan mumbled. “She said she saw me when Azzie was three months, over the the holidays, in Spain, but I was drunk and flirting with three women.” He ran his hand through his hair. 

“And you didn't invite me? I was at home with a screaming baby!” Dick chuckled.

Logan looked over at Dick, then down to the table. “I would have come home.” He sighed and looked back up at Dick. “Why didn't you ever tell me she was pregnant?”

“Not my place to tell. She never told me Azzie was yours. I mean, I'm sure she knew. But, I think she didn't want me to tell you. I was focusing on my life, and honestly, having a baby at home helped me do that. I focused on school when Roni did. I'm actually pretty smart, Dude.” Dick grinned.

Logan had to grin back. “Yea, I thought you might be.”

“I have got to get to bed, man, but you are welcome to stay and look at fat Roni pictures and stuff. There's pictures and videos on that thing.” Dick stood and stretched. “Guest bedroom is down the hall to the right. It should be ready. See you in the morning?”

“If I get any sleep.” Logan shrugged. 

Dick nodded. “Night, Dude.”

“Night.” Logan sighed.

Logan finished his beer and flipped through the pictures on the tablet. His Veronica large and helpless. He saw a picture of her with Mac. Veronica was sitting on the floor pouting, while Mac laid on her back with her legs up in the air. It looked like Mac was teasing Veronica. 

Logan flipped to another picture and saw Veronica looking horrible. She was a mess physically, with her hair sticking straight up. It was short again. She was thin again and wore a large tee shirt with stains and leggings. She looked exhausted. She was flipping off the camera. 

Logan sighed and flipped to the the videos. He caught one of Azzie learning how to use a Power Wheel. Wallace was teaching her and Dick was filming. Veronica laughed, and Logan saw her waddle. She kept a hand low, as if she was holding Ellie and her stomach up. Keith was there. When Azzie crashed into a tree, he was the man she ran to for comfort. Logan saw Veronica be concerned, but Azzie shook it off quickly. 

Logan growled and tossed the tablet to the side. He grabbed his phone and pulled out the card. He dialed Veronica's cell number.

“Hello?”

“It's me.” Logan sighed. He shook out his hand, trying to calm himself. 

“Oh. Hi.” Veronica's voice softened. “I wasn't expecting a call tonight, Logan.”

“I want to talk.” Logan leaned back on the couch. 

“Ok. Let's talk.” Veronica calmly responded. “Did you have a topic in mind?”

“Dick showed me some pictures.” Logan looked to the tablet, the image of Veronica relieved expression frozen on the screen.

“Yea? See the one of Mac comparing me to a turtle?” Veronica chuckled.

Logan grinned. “Actually, I think so, yea.” He watched the screen go black. “Ronica, I'm really torn here.”

“I know. And I am really sorry. I was wrong and I can't give you back the time you missed with her.” 

“With both of you.” Logan added softly. “I left because we needed time apart. I was reckless and wild and immature and you weren't mine anymore.”

Veronica let out a slow breath.

“I wouldn't have left had I known, Roni. I would have stayed and helped. I would have been an adult.” Logan sighed. “I'm pretty sure I would have, at least.”

“Logan, it was hard for me to go all the way there and see you acting like a college student, doing normal college student things when I had this baby at home that cried and shit and did nothing to help me. I was jealous of the women a little, but I was jealous you got to do it. When you didn't return to Hearst, I was heartbroken.”

“Roni...” Logan sighed. He felt guilty.

“No, I need to tell you.” Veronica took a breath. “I felt like you somehow knew and were taking a stand against me. I thought Dick got through to you and warned you. I thought you turned your back on us. I am sorry for thinking that. It was wrong. I know Dick didn't tell you anything.”

“You spent all this time with a high expectation of me and when it counted, you expected me to fail.” Logan slouched.

“Logan, I didn't have the energy to fight you. I don't now either.” She sounded tired.

“So, I'm just supposed to forget the last nine years and act like you didn't keep this huge secret from me?” Logan felt like yelling, but he kept his voice to a growl.

“You can be mad at me all you want. I'm willing to accept the yelling and accusations and hate. I've earned them. But, I didn't tell you just so you could yell at me. I told you so Azzie could have her father. Or I could know how to handle it when she asks about you.”

Logan growled out in frustration and stood up. “So, what's the ideal here, Ronica? What's the goal?”

“I guess the ideal is you want to be Azzie's dad and you meet her and get to know her and she gets to know you. You enrich each other's lives.” Veronica sounded almost happy. “But, here's the deal, you can't have it halfway. You can't get to know her then decide you don't want her. You can't act like Uncle Logan, then run off. I won't do that to her. I won't let you do it to her.” Veronica took a breath. “If you can't be in her life, you can't be in mine.”

Logan blinked. He hadn't thought about that. Of course, Veronica would protect Azzie's heart, but to keep herself from him, he was gutted. He always expected Veronica to be around, to be a constant that he couldn't escape. Now, it was either he steps up as a father to a daughter he barely met or he never sees Veronica again. “Roni..” His voice is broken.

“It hurts to say it, Lo, but I can't do that to my kid. I can't play with her dad while he doesn't want her. She's more important than either of us.”

Logan thought about it. Veronica was right. Logan was pissed she hadn't told him, but she never once put herself over their daughter. “I still need some time.” 

“Of course.” Veronica didn't sound shocked. “You can just call me back when you decide.”

“Will I see you Saturday night?” Logan cleared his throat.

“At the reunion?” Veronica voice carried the small smile he was sure she had. 

“Yea. I came back for it. I wanted to see you.” Logan sat on the edge of the couch. “I'm not saying a date or anything, but I would like to tell you what I've been doing the last decade and maybe get some idea what you have been doing, outside of being a huge fucking ball. Really, Mars. You were so round.” He chuckled.

“Yes, I would love to say it was your child who did that, but apparently, that's how I carry.” She giggled. “Dick tell you he used to rub my feet at night?”

Logan coughed as shock flashed through him. “Dick rubbed your feet?”

“Yea, nightly. I would slip through the door and make it to the couch and ease myself down. He would bring me something to drink, usually milk or juice, and take off my shoes and rub my feet. He would ask me how my day was and who I talked to. He would threaten to beat up anyone who wronged me.” Veronica chuckled. “He has been really great.”

“Sounds like the start of a wacky romantic comedy.” Logan sighed, suddenly very jealous of his best friend.

“Nothing romantic ever happened. Dick just stepped in where I needed a supporter. Mac was great too. She stocked the kitchen with healthy snacks, but hid the unhealthy ones so I really had to work to find them. Wallace was pretty freaked out the whole time I was pregnant with Azzie.” Veronica chuckled. “I don't know if he thought I was contagious or was mad about you, or what, but he kept his distance.”

“I heard your dad made you cry a lot.” Logan added softly.

Veronica took a deep breath. “He and I didn't agree to the fact I was pregnant and it was your child and I was having it and keeping it. He suggested adoption, claiming I wasn't mature enough to raise a child, particularly alone. He didn't like that you were the father and weren't around. I was pretty stressed out over it. That's when Dick stepped up and helped keep me calm. He went out of his way to keep me from freaking out over anything he could.” She paused. “After Ibiza, I came home and hugged Azelyn and committed myself to letting you go and being strong. I went to my dad and told him what I saw, but banned him from speaking ill about you. Kids pick up things, Logan. They hear things not meant for them and they feel vibes. I didn't want Azzie to hate you before she understood your side of things.”

“Where does Azzie think I am?” Logan asked.

“I assume you mean 'her father' and not 'Logan', cause she met 'Logan' earlier today.” Veronica had to be smirking.

“Yes, where does she think her father is?” Logan asked, ignoring Veronica's name game.

“Not here.” Veronica sighed. “She doesn't know who you are, obviously, but she knows you are alive. She knows you are out there somewhere. She once asked me about you. She was six or so. She crawled into bed with me and out pops this question. 'Where is my daddy?'. I have no idea where exactly it came from. It could have been a kid at school talked about their dad, or maybe she saw something on television.”

“What did you tell her?” Logan was nervous.

“I told her 'Your daddy is away. I don't know where he is, but I could find him.'. And she, in all her first grade wisdom, shook her head and snuggled in and said 'If he was here, I couldn't sleep in his spot.'” 

Logan had to chuckle. It hurt, but the image of her being so aware of her family situation was amusing. “Dick said you don't date much. Guess that spot is pretty cold.”

Veronica sighed. “Logan, my dating life isn't really your concern.”

Logan huffed. “Maybe if it had been, you wouldn't be a single mom of two kids with two different fathers!”

Veronica sighed. “I'm not going to argue with you. Call me again when you make up your mind.” She hung up on him.

Logan growled and raised his phone to throw. He looked around and saw pictures of Veronica and the girls all over Dick's house. Dick had pictures of other things, other friends, some family. But, Veronica and the girls were there. Logan stood and walked around. He had to go into three more rooms before he found a picture of himself. It was from the Grand, when he and Dick were roommates. It looked like a party, and he saw Parker in the background talking to Piz and Veronica. It had to be from Parker's birthday party.

Logan blinked. Piz. He hadn't thought about Piz in nine years. But, when he left, Veronica was still with Piz. He wondered what happened to him. He wondered if Piz knew about the pregnancy and what his reaction to it might have been. 

Logan sat down at the dining room table and set his phone in front of him. He glared down at it. He was mad at Piz for leaving Veronica, because otherwise, Veronica wouldn't have moved in with Dick. He was pissed at Dick for not bothering to give him updates. He never lost contact with Dick. Dick just picked Veronica over him. He was pissed at Keith for turning Veronica to Dick for support he should have given her. He was pissed at Veronica for all the obvious reasons. 

But, as he glared down at his phone, he realized he was really pissed at himself. He was gone for nine years and never once asked about Veronica. He never once called her or checked in. He wasn't sure if Veronica was right about what he would have done, if given the choice. He would have liked to say he would have been there, helping her, raising their daughter together. But, if he was truly honest with himself, he would always doubt Azzie was his. He did see the sex tape, enough to know Veronica could have another possible father. He wondered if he should get a DNA test now. Veronica wasn't asking for money though. She never asked for money. She was doing this without his support and she could have easily gotten it. Any judge would have looked at his bank account and ordered child support. But, she never asked.

Logan sighed and stood. He turned away from his phone and walked towards the guest bedroom. He left the phone behind.


	3. Rights To Return

“So, he knows.” Mac's voice highlighted her confusion.

“Yes.” Veronica sighed, setting down her folder and looking up to her best friend. She was supposed to be working. They both were. But, the office was empty. Veronica's father had gone to do some leg work for a case. They were alone.

“And?” Mac asked softly, walking inside Veronica's office slowly.

“And, he's deciding how he wants to proceed.” Veronica closed the folder and leaned back in her chair.

“And how are you?” Mac timidly sat in a chair on the other side of the desk.

“Worried. Stressed. Nervous.” Veronica offered a small smile. “I'm relieved it's out there and Azzie could get a father. But, this waiting is horrible. I barely slept last night.”

“Well, it didn't help that you saw Logan for the first time in a decade. Having the Aze-bomb was probably the icing on the cake there.”

“Mac, what if he files for custody?” Veronica blinked. “I mean, he could. He could come in and take her away from me.” This particular fear was what kept her up last night.

“No judge is going to allow that, Veronica.” Mac pouted. “And I doubt Logan would do that.”

“He has money to pay off judges.” Veronica sighed. “I'm so scared of pissing him off, from doing my typical replies because if I do, he'll hurt me back. If Lilly taught us anything it was how to hurt the person where it counted. Him taking Azzie away from me would be the killing blow.”

“Which is why he won't do it. If he threatens, I'll threaten him with a machete up his ass.” Mac nodded.

“I know I shouldn't have let nine years pass, but it passed so quickly. It feels like yesterday that I brought her home with Dick.” She chuckled. “That's so surreal, even now.”

“Tell me about it. Dick was smitten though.” Mac giggled. “He adores your kids so much.” Mac reached a hand across the desk and waited for Veronica to do the same. “Dick won't let Logan take Azzie away from you either.”

Veronica nodded and squeezed her friend's hand before she released it. “I have to finish this invoice then go see a man about a cheating wife.” 

“Sure, Boss-lady. I'll go back to work too, I suppose.” Mac stood and walked towards the door. She stopped and turned back. “It'll work out, V. We'll make sure it does.” She smiled and nodded before going back to her desk.

oXoXoXoXo

Veronica sighed. She had just gotten a call from Logan asking to meet her at Dick's for a talk. She had to call her babysitter and told her she would be running late and to get the girls some dinner. She pulled up into Dick's driveway and noticed Dick wasn't home. A quick glance in the mirror showed Veronica should have stopped on the way and cleaned herself up. The chat with the husband hadn't gone over too well and had turned violent. She was slapped not only by the husband for bringing 'false' evidence of his 'most innocent' wife, but the Mrs also managed to slap her when her husband believed her. Sheriff Van Lowe, being the ever greedy bastard he is, said he wouldn't prosecute either if they doubled the check for Miss Mars. Vinnie thought he was looking out for Mars Investigations. Now, Veronica had a bruised cheek and bloody nose and light scratches on her neck. She looked to the door and saw Logan standing there, barefoot. He wore a simple V neck sweater and jeans. He looked good. He was about to look mad. She got out of the car and walked around it. “You rang?”

Instantly, Logan was in front of her. He had his hands under her chin. He was inspecting her face. “What happened?”

“Clients.” Veronica waved her hand, dismissing the whole thing. “I would have cleaned up but you sounded urgent. If you have a minute, I can make this look a lot better.”

“Clients hit you?” Logan wasn't releasing her.

“Not the first time. I called the sheriff. He will do all he can to double my rate.” She smirked. She wiggled around until he let her go. She walked past him and into the house. She walked straight to the lower floor bathroom and winced at herself in the mirror. She grabbed some tissues and began to clean her nose. “So, I'm here. I'm listening.”

Logan followed her into the house. “You sure you are alright?”

She sighed and looked over at Logan. “I'm fine. It's not that bad.” When Logan just blinked down at her, she smirked. “Really.” She turned back and finished cleaning up her nose. She turned back to the door and pushed Logan's hard chest back and slipped past him. “So, what's going on?”

Logan followed her to the kitchen and rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I want to be honest with you, and with the girls. I want to be open and I want us to be able to talk.” 

Veronica pulled out a water from Dick's refrigerator and looked up at Logan. She smiled. “That sounds like a good place to start.” She opened the water and took a sip.

“When you first told me Azzie was mine, my mind went to denial. I mean, I think that's natural.” Logan gestured to a kitchen stool. When Veronica sat, he continued. “I mean, I knew you were at least somewhat sexually active outside of me, so I knew it was possible that I wasn't the father.”

“Logan, Piz and I never had intercourse.” Veronica softly whined. She thought she had told enough people that by now.

Logan held up a hand. “I thought about a DNA test, but I've seen pictures. I can cry wolf all I want, but she's like a miniature clone.” He smiled wide.

Veronica grinned. “Tell me about it.” 

“So, what happened with Piz?” Logan leaned over the counter across from her.

“I told him I was pregnant. He offered to stay. I told him that I didn't want him to and he left. He went somewhere else for the rest of his college. I think he's in New York.” Veronica calmly told the story. “Piz and I weren't going to work out, and having your child, meaning you would always be a part of my life, it was too much to ask of him.”

“Now I'm always going to be a part when you said I could be exiled forever?” Logan smirked.

“Doesn't mean I wouldn't think of you, like every time our daughter opens her mouth.” Veronica grinned back.

“So, what are the rules?” Logan straightened up. “If I decide to be a dad, what are the expectations? What can I do? What can't I do? What would happen?”

Veronica held the bottle in both of her hands. “Well, if you agreed that you want to be in Azzie's life as her father, I would first talk to Azzie. She has to agree to it. She has to want a dad. If she does, I would invite you over for dinner. You would meet her again and get to talk to her. I think for a while, you would get supervised visits.” 

Logan blinked. “You don't trust me?”

Veronica grinned softly. She had known of Logan's fear of being a father before he left. She knew he would be doubting himself now. “No, it's just for Azzie, for her to feel comfortable. She doesn't know you. Would you want to be left alone with a stranger if you were eight?”

“I was, many times. And many times, it was better than my parents.” Logan sighed.

Veronica lost her grin. “Logan...” She pitied his childhood. “I don't think you would harm Azzie at all. I just want her to be able to see time with you as a comfort too, and she would with time. Once she was ready to have solo trips with you, I would let you take her to the movies or dinner. You would get time alone with her. You two would get a relationship.” She smiled and nodded.

“You don't think I could hurt her? Did you not read your psychology books? I could be a ticking time bomb.” Logan sighed and pulled his head down to the counter.

Veronica scooted off the stool and walked around the island and turned him to face her. “I don't think you are capable of violence against a child. I have never thought it.” She reached up and gently touched his face. “You are not Aaron.”

Logan looked down at her. “You thought I killed Lilly once.”

“I was confused about evidence. It pointed to your dad, not to you.” Veronica sighed. She pulled his head down and pushed her forehead against his. “You are a good man and if you want to be, you could be a good father. You have so much love inside you. I would be honored if you shared it with our daughter.”

Logan blinked and pulled back. He had tears falling down his cheeks and Veronica gently wiped them away.

“It's true, Logan. You shouldn't doubt yourself so much.” Veronica grinned up at him. “You know-” She dropped her hands and leaned her hip against the counter. “I never once doubted having your child. I knew she would be graceful and smart and witty and beautiful, but I also knew she would be filled with all this love to give the world, because you are. And, in these eight years, she has overflowed with love so much that I am filled with it. I feel it and I am so happy to bask in it.” She sighed, her own tears forming. “If you decide to move on without us, which is your choice, I want you to know that I am so thankful for you to give me Azzie. She is one of my two lights that guide me home. She is so amazing and wonderful and truly, the best gift you could ever give me. I treasure her and her sister more than anything else in this world.” She reached out and took Logan's hand. “Thank you.”

Logan listened and looked down to her hand when it took his. He nodded, but didn't seem to have words.

Veronica wiped at her own eyes. “See? Look at this emotion. This is what kids do to you.” She chuckled.

Logan reached up and caressed her cheeks. “Ronica...”

Veronica reached up and pulled his hands down into hers. “Logan, I know that look. I know what it leads to.” She tilted her head down. “I can't.”

Logan's fingers played with hers. “Why not?”

Veronica sighed and lifted her chin. She looked Logan in the eyes. “What if you don't want Azzie? What if you do and we date and then break up in our usual way, which is violent and bloody and horrible? What if you decide that I pissed you off to the point you want to hurt me so you try to take away Azzie?” On the last one, she choked herself up. She didn't want to give him the idea, but she would be a fool to think he hadn't already thought of it. “Without us getting in the way, the three of us have a chance of healthy relationships that work well. Add the two of us as a couple and Azzie gets hurt.”

“Mothers and fathers have relationships all the time. Kids end up fine.” Logan defended.

“Most aren't us. Logan, you can't think that this time, all we needed was the secret love child to make our dreams of happiness come true.” Veronica hates the tone she was using, but couldn't resist it. She tried to calm it down. “We are poison to each other as lovers. I would like us to be friends. I would like you to be around and be witness to my life as well as Azzie's. But, I'm not the relationship that matters anymore. Azzie has me. Always will. Will she have you?” 

“So, I don't get the woman I love, but here's the parting gift daughter?” Logan released her hands and growled. “Damn it. I didn't mean that.”

Veronica didn't take his dis personally. She knew he was fighting over it mentally. “How can you possibly love me when you haven't known me for over eight years?” Veronica's voice is soft, but steady. 

“You are the same girl I left to get over. I just didn't get over you.” Logan sighed and turned. “I came back, expecting to fight some doofus for your affections. I came prepared to do that. I would see if there was any chance you love me back and fight tooth and nail to get you back.” He walked around the kitchen table and stopped to look at her from across it. “I didn't prepare myself for a kid.”

Veronica watched him, quietly taking in all he was saying.

“When I saw you with them at the store, I had to reevaluate my thinking. I thought maybe you were divorced. I thought while I could kill Dick for not telling me you got married, I could forgive him if you were not married anymore. I didn't see a ring.” He nodded at her hand. “I was hopeful. Then, you turned at the scream of 'Mom!' and my heart dropped. I was shocked. I was blown away. You never wanted kids, you didn't like kids. You tolerated them. And that worked so well with me, because having kids scared the shit out of me. I thought I would become Aaron and hit them whenever they got on my nerves. I thought you not wanting them and me being scared to have them would make us a perfect fit. I mean, there's a million other things, but that's a big one and it mattered.” Logan rung his hands on the back of a chair. “I saw you handle them, and they listened to you and you defused the minor situation with such ease. You are a natural. I thought, well, you have it under control. I can go back to wooing you and maybe, just maybe, I'll get a family out of it too. And with you, I wouldn't be scared. I would be strong, but tender. I thought I could be a step-dad.”

Veronica took a step towards him, but he held up a hand.

“But then you drop this huge surprise in my lap. One of those kids you handled with ease, the one who didn't seem to give a shit about me, is mine. Half of her DNA is me. And now, I either have to accept her to have you, or I lose you both.”

Veronica sighed. “Yea. Because I couldn't live with myself if I was just fucking you and you didn't bother to say hi to your kid.” Veronica took a step back. “I have to be be able to live with myself, Logan. I can't be greedy or selfish. I have to think about them first. Always. Forever.”

“So, even if I choose to be there as a dad, I don't get you.” Logan sighed. “I don't get us.”

“You left me, Logan.” Veronica started, her temper flaring.

“No, Veronica. You left me. You left me when you found out about Madison. You may have looked back a few times, and with Piz, I don't blame you. But, you left me and I couldn't deal with seeing you. I tried to fake it. I tried to move on. Parker knew the truth and she dumped me. She knew I wasn't over you. That day in Ibiza, the day I can't remember, I was drunk. I know I was drunk because I was always drunk that year. I was flirting with three women and I bet not a one of them was blonde. Because I wanted to forget you. I wanted to move past you. I wanted my life back.” Logan deflates. “Then, I realized that I didn't have a life without you. I was nothing. I had to build myself up from the ground.” He sighed. “I made myself into someone you would be proud to know and you made me into a deadbeat dad.” 

Veronica took a sip of her water mostly to calm herself down. “I'm off the market, Logan.” Her voice is calm, almost professional. “Azzie still needs a dad. You can be that or not.”

Logan rolled his eyes. “Is this where you run off again? Can't hang up on me now that I called you out on your shit.”

Veronica looked up at him. “I'll sit and listen to everything you want to say to me Logan if you think it will really help. I'll type it out and email myself a copy to read daily. But, it won't change anything. I won't start anything but friendship with you. You don't get that unless you are Azzie's dad. You can choose to just be Azzie's dad. I can be merely the mother of your daughter. I won't talk to you about anything but her. We'll only see each other at functions for our daughter. Pick ups and drop offs. We can be civil, I'm sure, but we don't have to be friends.” She sighed and ran a hand through her hair. “I'm trying to make this your choice, Logan. I'm trying to give you that chance to be in her life. I'm trying to be the pillar of strength for my kids and do what's right for them, even if it's not right for us. I am choosing them over me. And, before you go thinking I'm a heartless bitch, you should know I'm going to go home and tuck my kids in and cry silently in the shower until the water runs cold because I'll never get to love you the way I want to.” Tears rolled down her face and she let them fall. “So, unless you have anything new you want to ask or say, I'm going to go. I have to relieve the babysitter.” She waited to be dismissed.

Logan gaped at her. He walked around the table and towards her slowly. He walked up to her and looked down at her, confusion written all over his lean face.

Veronica felt like he was drilling into her soul with how intense his stare was. She wanted to look away, but she couldn't.

“You love me back.” He said it softly, as if he might scare the idea away with words.

“I can't love you, Logan. I just explained why.” Veronica sighed.

“But you love me back.” He grinned, that dopey, heart sick grin that made him look like a teenager.

“Yes. I love you back.” Veronica sighed again and shifted her head to the side.

“I want to be Azzie's dad.” Logan said strongly. “I want to scare away boys and tease her about them. I want to know what she likes and show her off to the world, without paparazzi. I want to be the one she goes to for comfort when she's hurt or has a bad day. I want to hear her laugh.” Logan smiled and reached down to cup Veronica's face. “But I want you too.”

Veronica gasped and listened as he said things she had dreamed of him saying since she found out she was pregnant. She could have told him while she was with Piz. She had to end that relationship first though and by the time she did that, Logan was gone. She was barely showing, so she knew he hadn't run from being a dad. Even though she knew he had his own demons to fight with the idea of being a dad. She always thought he left to get away from her. She had caused him too much pain and he wanted to be away from that constant torture. But now, hearing his side, bearing her soul, she wondered if they could work things out and finally be on the same team. “Logan, right now, I have to put Azzie first. I have to promise her that you won't be away for that long again. That she would have a father and he would be there for her. What happens when we fight?” 

“We just won't fight.” Logan leaned down and kissed her nose quickly.

Veronica wanted to melt. She had missed that. Not only with anyone, but with Logan. No other man was as sweet and loving as Logan. But, Logan knew where to strike to hurt her. “I shouldn't even be thinking about this.” She bit her lower lip and looked up at him. “I have an idea, but you won't like it.”

Logan tilted his head, his smirk widening. “Ok, shoot.”

“I'll agree to date you if you sign away your parental rights.” She didn't even stutter.

Logan blinked. “What?”

“Logan, I cannot risk you getting pissed at me and attacking me through Azzie. I would allow you to see her and everything else, but I can't risk losing her.” Veronica felt the magic of the moment fizzle out. 

“So, what if I feel you are unfit?” Logan sneered, backing away from her.

“Now or later?” Veronica was trying to keep calm. “Logan, this is how serious I am about it. I will protect my daughter first.”

“Our daughter.” Logan corrected. “Veronica, what happens to her if something happens to you?”

Veronica blinked. “Is that a threat?”

Logan growled. “Fuck, no.” He grunted and turned away. He took a breath and turned back. “I mean, what if you are hurt bad on the job. What if some asshole does more than slap you?”

Veronica sighed. “In the event of my death, the girls go to my father with visitations from Wallace and Mac, their godparents, and Dick. I'm sure Eli would get to see them too. The girls know my dad. He's family.”

“And if something happened to him? You work with him, right?” Logan sighed.

“Mac gets them. She agreed only if my dad was also killed.” Veronica looked down. 

“Am I mentioned in the will?” Logan asked softly.

“Cliff has orders to hand over a letter I wrote after Ellie was born.” Veronica swallowed down the emotions. 

“Can I see that letter?” Logan's tone is soft again.

Veronica looked up. “I don't have a copy on me.” She smiled just a bit.

“What does it say?” 

“That I'm sorry and I hope you love our daughter as much as I have.” Veronica teared up again. “I explain myself and my choices. I explain my hopes and dreams for my girls, how I planned on raising them.” She shrugged a bit. “Usual deathbed stuff.”

“I would like to read it.” Logan stepped towards her. “I'm trying to understand your thought process. I'm used to justice and vengeance being your motivation, not children.”

Veronica nodded. “Ok. I'll get you a copy of the letter and have Cliff draft a parental rights contract.” Veronica held up a hand. “Just in case.” She sighed. “Logan, I don't want to make you sign it. I don't want to make you do anything. I'm not making you do anything.” She nodded. “You don't even have to look at it. But, it's the only way I will allow myself to be romantic with you again. Even if I have no one else in my life, I'll have Azzie and Ellie. They are all I need.” She teared up again. “I can't let you take them from me.” She wrapped her arms around herself.

Logan watched Veronica. He nodded. “I'll think it over. I'll let you know.”

Veronica nodded. “Ok.” She turned and walked around the island, grabbing her water from it's spot. “I'll talk to you later then.” She stopped and turned back. “I won't tell Azzie anything yet. I know you said you want to be her dad, but if you can't have both, I don't want to get her hopes up.” 

Logan didn't say anything, but he nodded. 

Veronica left Dick's house without another word.


	4. Heart Strings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally! A chapter with some Azzie. Without spoiling anything, I want to say something. I don't have kids. I have friends with kids. I have two nieces. I based my views on parenting from that, either what I saw in action or what I thought should have been done. 
> 
> Bonus: Dick!
> 
> Enjoy!

“Someone hit her?” Dick blinked at Logan. 

“Some husband. She said a client.” Logan splashed some ocean water on his thighs. It hadn't quite been twelve hours since he last talked to Veronica. “Dick.”

Dick looked over at his friend. “Dude?”

“Does she really think I would take Azzie away from her?” Logan didn't look away from the water splashing on his board.

“Did she really think you would sleep with my ex?” Dick answered in the same tone. “Did she think you would exile her?”

Logan sighed and looked over at his friend. “But, this is her kid. This isn't some silly class war or drunken romp.”

“This isn't about what's right or wrong, man. This is about you going for the jugular if you are upset.” Dick shrugged. 

“She says she will only be romantic with me if I cut any legal tie to my kid.” Logan looked out at the beach. 

“She's trying to protect herself. She said you didn't have to sign it, right? You could be Azzie's dad and not be with Roni, right?”

Logan nodded. “She said if I decided to be Azzie's dad, I could be her friend, or she could just be Azzie's mom. She said I couldn't have her without Azzie.”

Dick nodded. “You shouldn't have her without Azzie. That's a dick move.” He smirked. “Not me, of course. I'm talking an asshole move.”

Logan smirked. “Right.”

“But, she's right. I'm with her on this. I see you getting upset at her for some stupid shit and going after Azzie to punish her. You shouldn't be able to do it. If you want Azzie, it should be because of that kid, not Roni.”

“Think that's why she's not making me sign it for just being Azzie's dad?”

“That, and she can't make you. She knows it. Dude, you know I love you, but I have to side with her on this one.” Dick sighed. “If you want Roni, you get those kids.”

“I don't think I can let Roni go. I still love her, man.” Logan exhaled and tilted his head back. “And she loves me.”

“She told you?” Dick asked softly.

Logan turned and looked at his friend. “You know something?”

“I know that she doesn't like to talk bad about you. She never told me about Ibiza, man.” Dick shrugged. “She told me once that her world would flip if you came back. I was sure it was about that kid, but maybe it's something more. Maybe it's you and her.”

“I wish you would have told me anything, Dick.” Logan slouched. “I mean, I'm glad you looked out for her, but I wish I had a head's up.”

“You never asked about her. In nine years, you never asked.” Dick sighed. “I waited. I dreaded it, but you didn't seem to care.”

“I cared. Of fucking course, I cared.” Logan sounded like he was trying to convince himself.

“Let's go to the shore. I'm hungry.” Dick nodded.

They paddled in and walked over to the hot dog vendor. They grabbed some lunch and sat on the boardwalk. Logan chewed silently before he finally spoke again. “Tell me about Azzie.”

“She's smart. Like, super smart, like Roni. She's too smart for her own good, like Roni.” Dick chuckled. “She's sarcastic and has a fast mouth, like someone we both know.” Dick gave his friend a wink.

“Yea?” Logan bashfully grinned.

“Yea. She's going to be a handful in about four years. Remember you at twelve?” Dick laughed.

“Yea, but that's when I met Lilly. If Roni can keep her away from anyone like that, she'll be ok.” Logan chuckled softly. “Does she have a lot of friends?”

“She has some.” Dick nodded as she finished his hot dog. 

“And what is Ellie like? I mean, I met them, but I barely got an idea of their personalities.” Logan tossed his trash in a nearby bin. 

“Ellie is sweeter than Azzie. She's more sensitive. She clings to Roni a lot. Azzie has always been more independent.” Dick grinned. “So weird that I've changed both their diapers more than any other male, even more than Keith.”

“You and Keith close?” Logan asked softly.

“We're ok. We don't have much in common. We have the girls though.” Dick grinned. “You seen him yet?”

Logan scoffed as an answer.

“Yea, I would be scared too. Dude is terrifying.” Dick's phone rang and he pulled it out of his board shorts to answer. “Hey.” 

Logan tried to give Dick privacy, but when the conversation was tense, he listened in.

“Oh, that's rough. Is she ok?” Dick paused. “Yea, I bet.” He pouted. “Poor thing. You and her both!” He nodded. “Sure, I'll be happy to take the munchkin. I'm at the beach with Logan, but I can swing by.” He paused again, looking to Logan. “Do you want me to tell him? I mean, he's sitting right here.” He nodded. “Sure. I'll be there soon.” Dick hung up the phone.

Logan raised a brow. “Problem?”

“Azzie had an accident.” Dick pouted. 

Logan blinked. “An accident?” He had images of his own 'accidents' at age eight. But, he felt this tug deep inside him. 

“Yea, she crashed pretty hard on her skateboard. They know she has a broken arm and needed some stitches. They are doing a couple tests. Roni suspects they will be at the ER for a few hours yet. So, Uncle Dick gets Ellie for the evening, probably the whole night. You ok sharing me?” Dick grinned.

Logan nodded absently. His kid got hurt. “Azzie will be ok?”

“Oh yea, man! She's going to be fine. I mean, time to heal and stuff, but she'll be going home tonight, I think. Roni's stressed though.” Dick nodded towards his car. “Let's go. I need to drop you off before I pick up the squirt.” 

“Can, um, can I come with?” Logan asked, turning to walk.

“Uh. Let me ask Roni.” Dick pulled his phone out again. After a short conversation through texts, he nodded to Logan. “You can come, but she hasn't told Azzie yet, so you are still friend Logan.”

Logan nodded. “Sure. I can do that.”

They parked at the emergency room parking lot and Dick pointed out Veronica's car. They walked into the waiting room and Dick sent Veronica a text once they sat down.

“Dude, I'm nervous.” Logan mumbled.

“Your kid is hurt. You are supposed to be nervous.” Dick grinned a bit.

A few minutes later, Logan heard Ellie before the door opened. She came barreling down and jumped into Dick's arms. He swung her up and dropped her into his arms and gave her a big hug. “Munchkin!”

“Unca Dick!” Ellie squealed.

Veronica smirked as she walked behind Ellie. She offered Dick a small backpack with some cartoon character on the back of it. “Her essentials. I didn't pack it, she did. So, it's just toys.”

“Those are essentials, Mommy!” Ellie huffed and dug her face into Dick's neck.

“Of course. I was thinking clothing, pajamas, maybe a toothbrush.” Veronica smirked. 

Dick shuffled Ellie around so he was carrying her under one arm. “I have a toothbrush for her and she can sleep in one of my tee shirts, Roni.”

“Am I sleeping at your house?” Ellie perked up. 

“Maybe.” Dick grinned. “Want to?”

“Yes!” Ellie giggled. 

Logan chuckled at the two of them. Dick was so at ease with her. He could be her father.

Veronica handed Logan her keys. “Car seat is in my car. Dick knows how to install it, so let him.”

Logan took the keys and nodded. “How's Azzie?”

Veronica's face shifted to worry. “She's ok. She'll be ok. She's getting some x-rays done now, so this was good timing.”

“Roni, I'll be back with your keys. Why don't you hang out here, just in case they need you?” Dick offered.

Veronica nodded. “Thanks. Yea.” She looked tired.

Dick, Ellie and Logan ran out to the car and took the car seat out of Veronica's SUV. Logan entertained Ellie while Dick installed it behind his seat. Dick handed Logan the keys to Veronica's car and nodded his head. “I'm going to load her up. Text me if you are staying.” He gave a knowing smile.

Logan chuckled and nodded. He waved to Ellie and ran back in. Veronica wasn't anywhere nearby so he sat in the waiting room and sent Dick a text. He would call for a cab if he needed to, but he would hand deliver the keys to Veronica. 

Two hours later, Veronica and Azzie walked out of the back. Azzie was limping and her jeans had a bloody knee. Her left arm was in a cast that was bright neon blue with a Black Widow sticker already on it. Veronica held her arm around behind Azzie, supporting her. Logan stood up and smiled down at them. “Hey.”

Both of them looked up at him. Azzie had a raised brow, but Veronica offered a small smile. “Hey. You still have my keys?”

Logan pulled them out of his pocket and tried to hand them over. “Yea, here ya go.”

Veronica shook her head and kept walking. “You can drive us home. I want to sit in the back with Aze.”

“Mom, I don't-” Azzie started, but stopped. Her voice caught and Logan saw her nod. “Yea, Mommy.”

Veronica bent over and kissed her daughter's head and made shushing noises. 

They walked out to the car and Veronica got her daughter belted in. She closed the car door while smiling down at Azzie. She walked around the car and looked up at Logan standing next to the car. “She's going to be fine. She's got a broken arm and seven stitches on her knee. She's tired and hungry, like her mother is.”

Logan nodded. “I'll drive, but I have no idea where you live.”

“Logan-” Veronica grabbed his arm. “It's important that you don't tell her today. She's been through enough.”

Logan nodded. “I'm your friend, nothing else. But, I'm glad to be here for both of you.”

Veronica smiled a bit up at him. “We're near Center Street and Vine Avenue. Know how to get there?”

Logan nodded and opened the door for Veronica. “It's been a while, but I think so.” He watched her climb inside and buckle up before pulling Azzie up against her to snuggle with her.

“Ok. I'll keep an eye on the road for you. I'll tell you where to turn.” Veronica softly replied.

Logan got into the car and immediately had to move the seat back. He saw Veronica smirking in the mirror and he only mouthed the word 'short'. He started the car and turned down the music so he could hear when Veronica spoke up. He drove carefully and slowly. Once out on a main road, he noticed he was going five miles per hour slowly than the speed limit and he grinned at himself. 

Once he was approaching the intersection, Veronica spoke up. “Left on Vine. Go down three streets and take a right.”

He did as he was told. She directed him to a cute little house at the beginning of a cul-de-sac and drove into the driveway. “Want me to pull into the garage?”

Veronica smirked. “That would take a miracle.” She nudged Azzie a bit. “Baby, we're home.”

Azzie stirred and whimpered out in pain. 

Veronica got out of the car and walked around to help Azzie out. Azzie reached up and tried to get Veronica to carry her. “Baby, I can't do that. You are too big.” 

“I can give you a piggyback ride.” Logan offered, handing the keys over to Veronica.

Veronica sighed, but she looked to Azzie. “Want Logan to carry you in?”

Azzie looked up at Logan and shook her head. She had turned suddenly shy.

“Ok, well, you have to walk or I have to gain more muscle.” She smirked. 

“Mom, you are already built like a superhero.” Azzie giggled.

“I am a superhero. I thought you knew.” Veronica winked and held a finger up to her lips. She unlocked the front door and held it open for her daughter to limp into the house. She looked back at Logan pointed into the house for him too. “No stragglers.”

Logan walked inside the small home. It was remodeled from a traditional two story. The whole bottom level had been opened up and gave the house some breathing room. It was cluttered with toys and laundry and was obviously lived in, but it screamed Veronica. The walls were bright rich colors and the furniture was soft. Everything had pillows with subtle designs sewn into them. 

“Aze, want something to eat?” Veronica closed the door behind her and walked around Logan to follow her daughter.

“I want pasta.” Azzie pouted and eased herself down on the couch.

“Hot or cold?” Veronica asked as she set her purse and keys on the kitchen counter. 

“Cold.” Azzie flipped on the television.

Logan followed Veronica into the kitchen and noticed the high end appliances inside. 

Veronica smirked. “I got a house remodel for my birthday, Mother's Day, Father's Day and Christmas from Dick. I wouldn't let him just do it, but he talked me into it being a year's worth of presents, and it really needed it. I should have put a limit on how much he could spend. He went all out.” She chuckled as she pulled a tupperware dish out of the refrigerator and set it on the counter. “Do you want anything? A drink? Pasta salad?”

“A Pepsi if you have it.” Logan grinned. “Dick really looks out for you. He defended you earlier, to me.”

Veronica shot Logan a glare and shook her head. She put a finger to her lips and pointed to Azzie in the other room. “Later.” She prepared Azzie a plate with a piece of bread and a glass of milk and took it in for her daughter. “You have some medicine to take when you are done eating, then you can go to bed.” Veronica gently moved Azzie's bangs from her eyes. “If you want.”

“Did anyone grab my board?” Azzie asked after preparing a bit to eat.

“I don't know, baby. I'll call around and see. Usual suspects were there?” Veronica watched her daughter eating. She was between the coffee table and the couch and was using the table as a giant food tray. 

“Yea, I guess.” Azzie slipped the bite into her mouth and chewed slowly.

“Ok, I'll see if I can find it. You eat and let me know if you need anything else.” Veronica backed out of the room and leaned against a pillar. She closed her eyes and let out a slow breath. She rested a moment before she pushed off and opened the refrigerator again and pulled out a can of Pepsi for Logan. “Glass? Ice? Crazy straw?” She grinned.

Logan watched her closely. It was stressful to him and he's only known Azzie for a couple days. Veronica was the one with the weight of the world on her shoulders. He shook her head, smiling at her final offer. “I'll be fine with a can.”

She opened it and handed it over. She stopped and looked up at him. “Sorry. Habit. Ellie can't open cans. She shakes them up trying and it's a mess. It's easier to just open them before giving them over.”

“You let them drink soda?” Logan smirked, sipping his own.

“I do. I also let them watch TV and play games on tablets and anything else to give me sanity.” She grinned. “I try to limit it. I would have given Aze a can tonight, but I don't want the sugar to keep her up. I want her to go to bed and rest.”

“Your house is you.” Logan grinned, looking around. “It's nice.”

“Thanks. I got to pick everything for the remodel. We stayed with Uncle Dick while they did it so we could sleep. Dick remembered why I moved out.” Veronica chuckled and slid onto a kitchen stool. She gestured to another for him to join her. 

“Yea, but he loves you guys.” Logan obeyed and sat.

“So, what have you been up to since I last saw you?” Veronica held back a yawn.

“I surfed today with Dick.” Logan smirked.

“I meant before the store.” She chuckled. “What have you been up to outside of visiting Dick?”

“Oh. Um. I help some charities.” Logan looked down. He didn't like talking about himself, not when it was this personal.

“Yea? What ones?” Veronica's tone was sweet.

“Mine.” He offered a shy smile. “I started a few.”

Veronica raised a brow. “Yea? What are they?”

“I started one for orphans.” He sighed. “Which is a little hypocritical now.” He looked up at her.

Veronica shook her head and reached a hand out to grab his. “Not yet, it's not.” She squeezed his hand and nodded. “What other ones?”

“I have a rehabilitation place for teens. And I have a few women and children shelters. I make sure they have security and keys.” Logan shrugged.

“Oh my God, Logan. Those all sound so great.” Veronica grinned. “That's awesome.” 

“Thanks.” Logan reached up and rubbed his hair nervously. 

Veronica pulled her purse over to her and retrieved her phone. She was typing into it for a while and set the phone on the counter in front of her. After some time, her phone chimed. “Baby?”

Logan smiled softly at the sound of her speaking so sweetly. It was unlike any other time. She had this softness to her voice that felt foreign to him.

“Mom?” A muffled voice returned.

“Tessa has your board. She's gonna keep it safe for you.” Veronica typed as she spoke. “She said a wheel came off, so we'll probably have to get it repaired.”

“Ok.” 

Veronica looked over at Logan and gave him a tired smile. “Another mystery solved.”

Logan chuckled. “If they all could be as easy.” 

“Mom?”

Veronica grinned at Logan and twisted off the stool. She walked into the living room. “Yes, my love?”

“I'm not that hungry.” Azzie pouted down to her food.

“Ok, sweetie. Want to go to bed?”

“Can I sleep in your bed?” 

Veronica grinned. “You just want to fall asleep watching TV.” 

“Maybe.” Azzie smirked.

“Ok, go get ready for bed and keep that cast out of the water.” Veronica picked up the plate and glass. “I'll get you some water and your pill and meet you upstairs in a bit.”

“Ok.” Azzie stood carefully and walked over to the stairs.

“Good night, Azzie.” Logan said softly.

Azzie gave him a wave and made her way up the stairs.

Veronica walked back into the kitchen and put the dirty glass in the sink. She dumped the extra food in the trash and set the plate in the sink as well. She held onto the counter and took a deep breath.

“You alright?” Logan asked. She looked like she was about to fall apart from stress.

“Yea.” She shook her head, as if to clear her mind. 

Logan stood and walked over to her. He pulled her into a hug and held her against him. “It'll be ok. She'll get better.”

“It could have been so much worse.” Veronica spoke into his chest. “She could have been seriously hurt. And I was unable to just make it better.”

Logan reached up and held her head against his chest. “You did a good job. You've been doing a good job.”

“My kid is hurt and I couldn't stop it.” She sounded so broken.

Logan kissed her head and hugged her tighter. “She'll be ok. Maybe she'll luck out and heal fast.”

Veronica sighed and looked up at him. “That wasn't luck. That was survival.”

Logan shrugged. “Later.” He didn't know if Azzie picked up her mom's ability to sneak around and listen, but he wasn't in the mood to share just yet.

Veronica pushed away and wiped at her eyes. “Later.” She nodded. She took a second to collect her thoughts before she filled a glass with water and walked over to her purse. She pulled out a white bag and it rattled. She discarded the bag while inspecting the pill bottle inside. She opened it, took out a pill and set it on the counter. It was small, fortunately. “I'll be back in a few minutes. I'm going to get her settled.”

Logan nodded and watched her walk upstairs. Logan walked around the lower level, snooping around. He looked at family photographs and knickknacks on the tables. He looked at children art projects and a couple trophies. His daughter, his family had a life here and he felt like he was missing out on it.


	5. No Cape Needed

Veronica walked up to her bedroom and opened the door. She smiled down as Azzie was trying to get the covers situated with two bum limbs. “Need help?”

Azzie sighed and nodded. She looked to be on the verge of tears. “Yes.”

Veronica walked in and put the pill and glass on the table and grabbed the covers. She held them up for her daughter and set them over her once Azzie was comfortable. “You are on my side, you know.” Veronica smirked and reached over to get the pill. She handed it to her daughter. “Put this in your mouth and drink it down. One big gulp.” 

Azzie took the pill and reached for the water. She took it without any issues and handed the water back to her mother. “Who is that Logan guy?”

“He's an old friend of mine.” Veronica walked around the bed and climbed onto it. She leaned against the pillows and waited for Azzie to lay her head in her lap. 

“He's my dad, isn't he?” Azzie asked after a few seconds.

“Yea. He is.” Veronica smiled. She could have lied today, but then she would have lied. She didn't want to have to cover for any more mistakes. She wanted to be honest with her kids. “He just found out about you.”

“You never told him I existed!?” Azzie lifted her head and looked up at her mother with shock.

“No. I didn't and it was wrong. I messed up.” Veronica gently lead her daughter's head back to her lap. Once there, she ran her fingers through Azzie's hair gently. “I have made some mistakes, kiddo. Not telling Logan about you was a big one. Having you wasn't. You understand that, right?”

Azzie sighed. “Yes, mom. You love me. I'm your perfect gift sent from the heavens.”

Veronica smirked. “Something like that.” She continued to pet her daughter. “Do you want a father?”

Azzie was silent for a while and Veronica thought she might have fallen asleep. “I don't know.”

“Well, it's kind of up to you. And him.” Veronica sighed. 

“He doesn't want to be a dad, like Ellie's biodad?” Azzie may be eight, but she understood the modern family guidelines.

“It's a big change to be a parent. It's not for everyone. He's a little mad at me for not telling him about you and that's making it hard to decide, I think.” Veronica sighed.

“Did you love him?” Azzie played with the covers with her good hand.

“I still do, baby.” Veronica smiled. “But, we are a packaged deal.” She gestured between the two of them. “And we've been fine without him, right?”

“Right. We're Mars women. We are strong.” Azzie said in a gruff voice.

Veronica chuckled. “Right.”

“Did you love Ellie's biodad?” Azzie asked softly.

“Not even a little. But I'm glad he gave me Ellie.” Veronica sighed. Mark might have been a huge mistake, but Ellie wasn't.

“So, would you and Logan get married?” 

“I don't know, sweetheart. I haven't thought about him in a long time and he just showed back up in my life. My priority is whether you two want the other.”

“So, if I don't want a dad, he won't be my dad?” Azzie asked.

“If that's what you want.” Veronica answered calmly.

“And if I don't want him as a dad, you wouldn't marry him?”

“That's right. I wouldn't see him, even as a friend.” Veronica's heart ached at that idea.

“But you love him.”

“I love you more. I'll always love you more.” Veronica felt the tears in her eyes and used her free hand to wipe at them. 

“Can I talk to him?” Azzie asked softly.

“Sure. Not tonight. You need to rest. But, yea. I can invite him for dinner sometime. Do you want to get to know him?” 

“Yea. I think I do.” Azzie yawned.

“Ok. How about I set it up for Sunday? Want other people there too?”

“My friends or yours?” Azzie laughed.

“Mine. His friends too. Dick is his best friend.” Veronica laughed back and it sounded so similar.

Azzie's head shot up and she looked to her mother. “He is?” 

Veronica nodded. “Yup, since they were teenagers. Logan met Wallace and Mac when we were in high school, not too long after I met them. And he used to get into fights with Eli.” Veronica's eyes went wide. 

“I bet Eli kicked his butt.” Azzie giggled.

“Eh, I think it was pretty well tied, most of the time.” Veronica smirked. 

“Ok. Can we have hamburgers on the grill and ice cream?” Azzie adjusted a bit, but kept her head up.

“Sure. We'll have a cookout. Want Mac to bring her bean salad?”

Azzie's eyes went wide and she nodded. “Yes! And Wallace can bring snickerdoodles!”

Veronica laughed. “Ok. I'll set it up, kiddo. But now, you rest. I'm going to go downstairs, but you call out if you need me, ok?”

“Ok. Can I watch cartoons?” Azzie snuggled into the bed and adjusted the pillow so she could see the television.

“Yes.” Veronica reached over her and grabbed the remote. “Not too many, ok?” She turned on the television and put the remote in front of her daughter.

Another yawn escaped Azzie and she nodded. “Ok, Mommy.”

“Love you.” Veronica bent over and kissed her daughter's head. 

“Love you too.” Azzie mumbled as her eyes locked in on the cartoon.

Veronica smirked and climbed off the bed. She walked out of the room and closed the door behind her. She sighed and shook her head. Her daughter was too much like her.

She walked downstairs and smirked. She found Logan on the couch. He looked awkward in this land of tiny women. “You know when parents want grandchildren so their own children can live through the torture we put upon them?” She chuckled.

Logan blinked and turned to look up at her. “Uh, not really?”

Veronica sighed. “Right. Sorry.” She winced. “I'm not thinking too well.” She walked around and sat in a chair and kicked her feet up on the coffee table. “This whole week has been pretty crazy, you know?”

Logan grinned. “I do.” He cleared his throat and scooted up to the edge of the couch. “I've been thinking.”

Veronica let her head drop back. “I say we stop thinking for a while.” She smiled. “Oh, this is the most quiet my house has been in a long time.”

Logan chuckled. “You'll want to hear this though.”

Veronica lifted her head and looked over at him.

“I'm going to sign that paper. I'm going to get to know her, and you. I'm going to get a house big enough for all of us, if it comes to that.” He scooted down to the end of the couch closest to her. “Ronica, I want us to be a family.”

Veronica straightened and looked over at him. “She knows, by the way.” When Logan's head shot up in shock, Veronica chuckled with a shrug. “She's my kid.”

Logan nodded. “Did she spy?”

“No. I think she just picked up on it. On you.” Veronica grinned. “She wants to meet you and get to know you. Can you make it to a cookout on Sunday?”

Logan grinned and nodded. “Yea.”

“Logan, I'm glad you're back and you want to be in Aze's life, but that doesn't mean anything concrete with us. I'm going to always focus on her well being over yours, and certainly over my own. Our romance won't be a priority.”

Logan smiled. “I know. We'll take it slow. We'll work on father/daughter time, but during that time, I get to learn about this version of Veronica, who is so amazing. You know...” He ducked his head down and leaned in close. “I heard she is a super hero.”

Veronica chuckled. “I think all kids think their moms are superheroes.” She stood up and walked into the kitchen. 

Logan bounced up and followed. “Ellie said you worked out?” He pulled his tee shirt sleeve up and flexed his bicep. “Like this?”

Veronica smirked. “Trying to woo me with your hard bod?” She lifted her arm and flexed back. She was all muscle. “I'm used to that.”

Logan walked up close to her and felt her flexed bicep. “Nice.” He grinned down at her and lifted his shirt to show off his abdominal muscles. “Does yours match?”

Veronica looked down at his stomach and her eye twitched. He was chiseled. She lifted her shirt up to show her muscles and raised a brow up at him. After two pregnancies, she was proud to have shed the baby weight and have a pretty strong core in the process. She had her own six pack.

Logan blinked. “What the hell?” He ran his fingers over her stomach and sighed. “Damn, Mars. You have been working out.” He looked down at her with dark eyes. 

Veronica rolled her eyes and dropped her shirt back down. “Stop with that. It tickles.” 

“Can I...” He swallowed nervously and tucked some of her hair behind her ear. “Can I just have a kiss?”

Veronica swallowed hard. She looked up at him and gave a small, tiny, barely there nod. She watched as Logan smiled and started to lean in. She couldn't remember the last time anyone kissed her, but no one else really mattered. No one ever stood a chance against Logan. He was-

A thud upstairs followed by a quick cry sent Veronica running up the stairs. She took them two at a time and didn't look back. Logan was following her. She opened the door to find her daughter's legs tangled in the covers and her back flat against the floor. She was crying and kicking.

“Azzie!” Veronica ducked down and with a flip of her wrist, freed her from the covers twisted around her legs. She helped her daughter to a sitting position and opened up her arms. Azzie climbed into her lap and cried hard.

“I got stuck and I fell and I hit my head and.. and...” She sniffled and clung to her mother. 

OxoXoXoXo

Logan watched, panting. He saw his kid wrap her long limbs around his ex. He watched in wonder as Veronica somehow stood up and carried her kid around the bed and back down the hall. She walked past him, shushing Azzie. She managed to open another door and, without turning on a single light, she walked inside and sat on the bed. She rocked her daughter back and forth. Logan watched from the dark hallway, eyes wide. Azzie calmed again and laid her head on Veronica's shoulder. Veronica kept rocking her. “It's ok, baby. You're ok.”

“I feel heavy, Mommy.” Azzie's voice was soft.

Logan could hear the smile in Veronica's voice when she answered. “You are heavy, kiddo.” She gently rubbed her back. “You ok? Anything else broken?” 

“I'm ok. I'm sorry.” Azzie mumbled. She lifted her head and looked up at her mother. She turned and put her head on Veronica's other shoulder. She looked straight at Logan standing in the hallway.

“No worries, sweetheart. You didn't do anything wrong, right?” Veronica's voice was soothing.

Azzie shook her head a little.

“Not jumping on the bed?” Veronica asked with a smirk.

“Not this monkey.” Azzie giggled softly.

“No? So, no tickle torture?” Veronica moved her arms like she was going to attack Azzie with her fingers.

Azzie giggled louder. “No! Mommy!” She squealed, holding her elbows tight against her sides.

Veronica sighed and hugged her daughter to her. “Ok. No tickle torture tonight.”

Logan grinned, watching the two. 

“Ready for bed again?” Veronica asked softly. “Cause, kiddo, you are wearing me out.”

“I'm wearing myself out, Mommy.” Azzie sighed and straightened to look down at her. She turned and looked at Logan. “Want to see my room?”

Logan smiled and stepped up. “It's dark.”

Azzie slid off Veronica's lap and ran over to the wall and turned on the overhead light.

“Gah! My eyes!” Veronica covered her eyes and fell back on the bed. “I'm blind!”

Azzie giggled and looked back at her mother.

Logan blinked at the light and looked at Veronica. He grinned, dopey and silly.

Azzie looked back at him and grinned. “Mommy is goofy.” 

Logan looked down to Azzie and nodded. “She is.” He looked around the room. It was painted a pale green and covered in Marvel Comic posters. There were action figures and a desk covered in comics. 

Veronica sat up and looked up to Logan. “One guess what she likes.”

“It's not unicorns.” Logan grinned wider.

“I was crushed. I tried.” Veronica winked.

“Mommy likes the movies too! She has a crush on-” Azzie giggled and looked daringly at Veronica.

“Oh, you can tell him. I'm not ashamed.” Veronica leaned back, her facial expression matching Azzie's.

Azzie giggled and climbed up on her bed. Logan gasped softly, not wanting her to fall. She pointed to the Avengers poster and to the guy with long blonde hair and a hammer. “Thor.”

Veronica nodded. “Tis true. If I am dragged to all those movies, I'm going to enjoy the sights.” She winked to Logan.

“Uncle Dick says you like blondes with long hair.” Azzie slid down to sit on her pillows.

“Uncle Dick says a lot of things I wish you would stop taking literally.” Veronica rolled her eyes and looked back at her daughter. “Ready to sleep?”

“Can you and Logan tuck me in?” Azzie asked softly.

Veronica turned and looked back at Logan, a brow raised. “Up for parenting 101?”

Logan nodded. “Sure.” He was nervous. His palms were sweating.

Veronica walked over to Logan and took his hand. “I'll walk you through it, ok?” She pulled Logan over to Azzie's bed. “Azzie, this is Logan's first time tucking in a kid. So, we have to be gentle.” 

Azzie nodded and pulled the covers up, but winced at the one side with her hurt arm. Veronica held it up and let Azzie scoot down into the covers. “Window?”

“I'll crack it just a little.” Veronica nodded. She looked back at Logan. “Walk over there.” She pointed to the other side of the bed. “So you can see how this is done.” 

Logan walked around the bed and looked down at Azzie. “Ok. What's first?”

“First is the covers.” Azzie grinned. 

“You have to make sure the child is properly tucked.” Veronica pushed the covers under the legs of Azzie, careful of her bad knee. “This keeps the child from rolling out of the bed and onto the floor where she hits her head and scares her mother.” Veronica glared down at Azzie with wide eyes and a hidden smile.

Azzie giggled. “You didn't do it before!”

“I didn't. I didn't realize how necessary it truly was!” Veronica sighed and shook her head. “Nightly tucks are needed!”

Azzie giggled as she smiled up at Veronica. “Next!”

Veronica blinked. “Oh, shoot. What's next?”

“The kiss!” Azzie squealed.

“Oh! Right!” Veronica slapped her palm against her forehead. “I forgot.” She bent over Azzie and kissed her forehead, her nose and lips. 

Logan watched. He was enthralled by this version of Veronica and she kept amazing him with each moment.

“Your turn, Logan!” Azzie grinned.

Logan blinked and nodded. 

“Logan could do a kiss on the cheek, since you two just met.” Veronica smiled softly. 

Logan beamed at Veronica. He nodded and bent down and kissed Azzie on the cheek. He pulled back up and smiled down at her. “Anything else?”

“You say...” Azzie paused. “Good night.”

“Good night, Azzie.” Logan grinned.

Azzie nodded and turned to Veronica. “Mommy?”

“Yes, one of my two dearest and most prized loves?” Veronica answered dramatically.

Azzie giggled. “Good night.”

Veronica leaned down and kissed her daughter's other cheek. “Good night.”

Logan walked towards the door and turned to see Veronica giving Azzie an Eskimo kiss. 

She turned and cracked the window open, just the smallest bit. She turned and walked to him. She shooed him out of the room and turned off the light. She looked back in at Azzie one more time before she closed the door behind her. She let out a sigh and pointed to the stairs.

Logan nodded and walked down them. At the end, he turned around and watched as Veronica slowly made her way down. “You are amazing.”

Veronica blinked and looked over at him. She stopped a couple steps from the bottom. 

“You are a superhero. You are a super mom.” Logan grinned, shocked and in awe at the woman before him. “And I have never felt more love for you than I do right now.”

Veronica was speechless. She merely looked at him.

Logan stepped up the one stair between them and pulled her into his arms. One hand went to caress her chin. He wrapped an arm under hers and cupped the back of her head as he leaned down and pushed his lips against hers gently. He moaned softly at the familiar sensation and it felt like home.


	6. Top Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! I came back to this! I knew I would. I really enjoy this story. It makes me feel all mushy and stuff. I have a couple more chapters planned in this, but no real end in mind. Let me know what you think!

Veronica blinked and let the kiss happen. She wasn't shocked that he wanted to kiss her. He had just asked to before Azzie fell off the bed. But, she saw the truth in his eyes. She had truly amazed him with just being a mom. She knew she handled today pretty well, all things considered. She wouldn't call it a good day, but she has had worse. This kiss though, it wasn't what she had expected. She thought if she ever got to kiss this man again, it would be passionate and fierce and rushed. She thought she would explode from the intensity of it. But, she was wrong. She felt peaceful and calm and loved. The kiss was soft and gentle and slow. This kiss wasn't about carnal lust or the relief of getting out of a hairy situation. This was just about their love. 

She knew she should stop the kiss. She shouldn't lean in, like she just did. She shouldn't wrap her arms around his neck and adjust herself against him, like she just did. She knew this was opening a seal she couldn't close again without major pain and heartache. She risked her life with this kiss, knowing things would never be the same after it. Her safe, steady, lonely life would be changed. But, she knew deep down what she felt for this man, and what he felt for her. She allowed herself to get swept away in the kiss. She let his mouth make sensual promises of years of bliss, finally happy with one another.

When he broke the kiss and let his forehead rest against hers, she felt safe and secure. She sighed softly and smiled, unable to stop herself. “Logan.” She said his name with love and like she was just starting to remember who he was.

He pulled back and grinned at her. “Ronica.” He caressed her cheek and kissed her nose. “God, I have missed you.”

She grinned wider and nodded. She had missed him too. “I'm sorry.”

Logan smiled and waved a hand to the side. “Bygones. I mean it. I'm here. For you. For Azzie. I'm in this.” He played with her hair. 

Veronica nodded and smiled. She pulled him close to her again and hugged him. He felt hard and sturdy. He felt real.

A knock on the door disturbed her peaceful moment and she looked at the dark porch through the small window next to the door. She smiled and sighed. “Cowboy up, Echolls. We have a visitor.” She broke away from Logan and hopped down the remaining stairs and opened the door. “Hey, Dad.”

Keith Mars looked tired. He looked down at Veronica and up to Logan. His eyebrow raised slowly. “Veronica.” He paused. “Logan.”

Logan gulped loud enough Veronica could hear him. “Mr. Mars.”

Keith turned to look down at Veronica. “I got your message. Sorry. Is she alright?”

Veronica nodded. “She will be. Stitches on the knee, broken arm. She's handling it alright.” She offered a shrug.

“You handling it alright?” Keith pulled Veronica into a hug and comforted her. It felt good after her long day. 

“Yea, Dad. I'm ok.” She let him hug her for a while before she nodded towards Logan. “Before there's yelling, my kid is sleeping and I'm so not in the mood for it. If you two can keep your voices low, we can go have coffee or a beer in the kitchen.” She didn't wait for either of them, but walked into the kitchen. She opened the refrigerator and pulled out the leftover pasta salad. She grabbed a fork and started to dig into it.

Keith followed and smirked down at her. “You didn't offer food.” He walked over and started a cup of coffee for himself.

“I didn't want to share.” Veronica smirked back. She sighed, watching Logan join them. “So, here's where the information lands. Logan knows about Azzie. He knows I saw him in Ibiza. He wants to be a dad, and from what I've seen, he's going to be a good one. Azzie knows.” When Keith blinked at Veronica, she grinned. “She figured it out after seeing him twice. She's a Mars.” She shrugged and shoved a huge bite into her mouth.

“I'm going to sign over my rights-” Logan started.

Keith blinked and looked over at Logan, eyes wide. “Son-” He shook his head as he prepared for a lecture.

“Because that's what will make Veronica comfortable. I still want to be Azelyn's father. I just really want to give Veronica and me a chance.” He looked over at Veronica and smiled. “She won't date me without signing over my rights.”

Keith turned slowly and looked at his daughter. “Kind of taking him by his testicles there, kiddo.” 

“I offered him time with her.” Veronica shrugged. “I am not making him doing it.”

“Sir, I understand her reasoning. I'm fine with it.” Logan smiled at Veronica. 

“Logan, do you think I could have a moment with my daughter?” Keith asked in an even tone.

Logan looked between the two and nodded. “Sure. I'll um, I'll give Dick a call and check in on him.” He turned and walked out the front door. 

Kieth looked down at his daughter. “Honey...”

“I ran into him this week at the store. I couldn't just not tell him.” She poked at the pasta salad. “I had the girls with me and he met them.” 

“But to make him sign away his rights...” Keith's voice was soft.

“Dad, when Logan is upset, he goes for the kill.” She smirked. “Bad wording with his background. He goes for the hurt. He does the thing that is most likely to hurt the worst. For me, now, that's taking away Azzie.” She pushed the tupperware away and leaned back against the counter behind her. “He wanted to resume a relationship with me and this was the only way I could secure Azzie's lifestyle. I offered to just be her mom and welcome a relationship between the two of them. I offered just friendship, both without signing away anything.” 

“So, he is choosing you over Azzie?” Keith sipped his coffee.

“He says he's choosing us both.” Veronica smiled, unable to stop herself. She was happy. “He didn't come to this decision lightly, I don't think. We've talked several times.”

The front door opened and Logan peeked in. “Sorry, uh. Dick wants to know if Ellie had dinner.” 

Veronica blinked up and shook her head. “No. We were at the hospital.” She looked to her dad. “If you want to stay here with Aze, I'll go get her.”

Logan grinned, stepping inside. “Dick says she can stay. He'll take care of her.” He chuckled. “That's going to take some getting used to. Dick taking care of a child.”

Veronica smirked and nodded. “Yea. You should have seen him with diaper duty.” She nodded. “Tell him I'll bring some clothes over for her tomorrow when I pick her up.”

Logan nodded. “Sure. You guys need more time?”

Veronica turned and looked at her dad.

Keith shrugged. “I doubt it. Looks like decisions have been made.” He turned and set the coffee cup down on the counter. “Tell Azelyn I'll be by tomorrow to check out her cast. I'll be here to babysit anyway, right?” 

Veronica nodded, watching as her father walked around Logan to the front door.

“I'll pick Ellie up on my way here tomorrow. Enjoy your morning.” Keith gave Logan a glance and walked out of the door.

Logan slipped inside and closed the door. He put the phone to his ear. “I'll catch you later.” He hung up and slipped it into his pocket. “Your dad looks good.” He smiled.

Veronica chuckled. “Yea. I'll tell him you think so.” She dumped out her father's coffee and rinsed the mug before putting it back on the counter. “He thinks-”

“Veronica, he can think whatever he wants. I'm only interested in what you think.” Logan took a step toward her. “I'll sign away legal rights if I get to fall asleep with you in my arms. If I get to see Azzie grow up. If I get to walk her down the aisle in thirty years.”

Veronica's lips slowly rose as she looked up at him from under her lashes. “Thirty years?”

“And she'll be marrying a monk.” Logan grinned.

“I bet she takes after her mother and goes for the bad boys.” Veronica chuckled, her shoulders relaxing.

“I bet she takes after her father and goes for the bad girls.” Logan's grin was wickedly charming.

Veronica couldn't keep the giggle inside. “You must have me mistaken with someone else. I'm a good girl.” 

Logan stopped a couple feet from her. “You might have been naive, sweet, and innocent. But, Miss Mars, you have never been a good girl.” He ran his fingers down her hairline and tucked some hair behind her ear. He licked his lips and looked down to her lips. 

Veronica took a breath. “I should really get to bed.” She paused and smirked. “Alone. I'm exhausted and I'm afraid I'll make a rushed mistake if this continues.” She put a hand on his chest and smiled up at him. “I like where this is going.” She sighed. “I'm just not sure I want it to be at the destination this quickly.”

Logan nodded. “I understand.” 

“Can I call you a cab?” Veronica smiled. “I would offer my car, but with a broken kid, I might need it.”

“A cab would be great.” Logan smiled and stepped back. 

oXoXoXoXo

Logan walked into Dick's house while he heard the taxi pull away. He didn't hear anyone up, but it wasn't terribly late. He locked the door and walked into the kitchen. He was pretty hungry, having missed dinner. He had thought about asking Veronica if she wanted something delivered, but she was ready to go to bed. After the stress of her day, he couldn't keep her up any longer. He smiled, looking over the leftovers in Dick's refrigerator, and thought of their kiss. He let out a sigh and closed the door. He managed to not screw it up. Not the kiss, but her, them. He felt hope. She was single, had the mothering down, had the career, which, to be honest, worried him. She shouldn't be getting slapped, or hit in any way. He dropped his smile and leaned his head back, closing his eyes. Thoughts like this got him in trouble. She can do anything she wants. She was fine. She wasn't made of glass, but he still felt his blood boil that anyone would hurt her. The kiss, his brain pushed. He resumed thinking of the kiss, and how peaceful and loving it was. She was the only one he knew who could calm him and excite him at the same time. The kiss awoke love that had long ago been stashed away. He felt connected to her, but not just physically. He felt that the link they had as teenagers was still there. He had felt alone in Europe, even surrounded by women. He had felt alone because he had belonged here, with her.

“Unca Dick! I want to watch another movie!” Ellie giggled from the other room.

“Can't do, kiddo. It's bedtime.” Dick sounded as if he was pouting too.

Logan walked into the other room and looked at Ellie and Dick. She was curled up against his side and they were covered with a Dora the Explorer fleece blanket. Logan had to grin at the sight.

“Oh, hey, Dude.” Dick grinned. “How's big munchkin?”

“In bed. Same with medium munchkin.” Logan smirked at his little joke. “What's going on here?”

“We're watching another movie.” Ellie nodded and grabbed the remote. She cycled through Netflix and picked Hercules. 

Dick chuckled and kissed Ellie's head. “Ok, but only because I like Phil.”

The muses began to sing the introduction and Ellie's eyes fixated on the screen.

Dick lifted the covers and scooted off the couch. He moved a throw pillow over next to her and walked past Logan into the kitchen. “She'll be asleep in twenty minutes.” He winked and walked to the cupboard. “I made some dinner. You have a plate warmed in the oven, if you are hungry.”

“Ok, I am starving, so thanks, but you cook?” Logan turned around and lifted a brow. “Like, without a menu or phone?”

Dick chuckled. “Ellie likes to cook, so we cook.” He opened the oven and set the plate down at the island in front of a stool. He opened a drawer and pulled out a knife and fork and placed them next to the plate. “Chicken ala Ellissa.” 

Logan gave Dick a shy grin and nodded, sitting down slowly. “Thanks, man. It smells good.”

“It's delicious. How's Roni?” Dick turned to pull out a beer for himself and offered one to Logan.

“Stressed. Azzie got wrapped up in the sheets and fell off her bed, so there was a moment. She's ok.” Logan nodded to the beer and cut into his chicken breast. 

“Poor kid is having a bad day. She's in bed now?” Dick set the beer in front of Logan and grabbed another for him. 

“Yea. Veronica is too, I think. When I left, she was headed to bed.” Logan raised the fork to his mouth and closed his lips. His eyes widened as he began to chew the chicken.

Dick grinned. “Told you. Ellie has a skill.”

“It's amazing. She's four, dude.” Logan ate another piece quickly.

“I know. I was there when she was born.” Dick chuckled and leaned back against the counter. “So, you and Roni ok?”

“We're really good.” He blushed a bit. “We kissed.”

“Dude.” Dick shook his head. 

“I'm going to sign the papers. We're going to take it slow.” Logan shoved some long green beans into his mouth. 

“Wow.” Dick blinked. “You sure about that? I mean, I get it, Roni is a catch. But, this is big.”

“You just said you were on her side. I'm choosing her side, her rules, and you doubt it?” Logan chuckled.

“It's just...” Dick shrugged and drank some of his beer. “It's big.” He shrugged. “When is she coming to get mini me?”

“Her dad will be here tomorrow.” Logan finished his plate and sipped his beer. “He came to the door while I was professing my love and enjoying one of my top three kisses.”

Dick laughed loudly and paused. He was listening for something. He shook his head and smirked. “Busted by Keith. Nice to know some things never change. It's like he has radar for that.”

“This is known information.” Logan chuckled. “I remember dating her.”

“So, even with knowing you will be there, she's still going to the reunion?” Dick finished his beer and gently placed the bottle in the recycling bin.

“We didn't talk about it. I'm assuming so, since Keith is watching the girls, but I'm uncertain. Was she going before?” Logan leaned back in the stool and sipped his beer.

Dick nodded, walking over to the doorway. He peeked into the living room and spotted Ellie. He looked back at Logan and nodded towards the patio door. He opened it and walked outside. Once Logan, with beer in hand, walked out, he closed the door most of the way. “Ok, she's out, but she is the spawn of Roni. Be on guard at all times.”

Logan smirked and nodded. “Azzie knows.”

Dick blinked. “Something come up at the hospital?”

“Nah. She guessed. I tucked her in with Roni.” Logan smiled and it was bashful. “After her fall, Roni carried her to her own room and soothed her. Fuck, Dick. She's so good. She's on point with her kids.” 

Dick nodded. “I know. She's the best mother in Neptune, hands down.” He grinned. “She's got this way with the girls... I don't know.” He shrugged. “She uses the same tone for me and I listen to her.”

Logan laughed and nodded. “True. But, I think what amazes me is that she is so soft with them. This tender voice comes out of her...” He turned and looked out at the ocean. “I thought it was gone. I thought I killed that part of her after Lilly died. I helped turn her into this badass who took on crime lords. But, tonight, with Azzie-” His daughter. He took a moment to embrace that thought. “She was so loving. She wasn't broken anymore.” Logan looked down at his bottle and finished it off.

“She has her moments.” Dick sat down on a lounging chair with a sigh. “She's not as broken. Those girls healed part of her.”

“I want to help with the rest. I want to complete her.” Logan sighed and looked back out to the ocean. “I know that sounds tired and overused, but, fuck, Dick, she's it.”

“Those girls turned me into a softy too. I get it.” Dick chuckled. “So, we going shopping for a ring before the reunion.” He let out a loud laugh. “Shit, can you imagine Madison if you two walked in engaged?”

Logan shivered at the thought of Madison Sinclair. “Don't make me throw up that delicious dinner.”

“She's married now. Some hotshot pharmaceutical rep or something. Drug pusher.” Dick shrugged. “I think she has a kid now. Maybe Ellie's age.”

Logan turned and looked down at Dick. “That poor kid.” 

Dick grinned wide. “Right.” The men remained silent for a while. They could hear Danny Devito singing from the other room. Dick started mouthing the words.

Logan raised a brow. “Am I keeping you?”

Dick shook his head. “Nah. She watches it every time. It's better than some of the other ones.” He adjusted in his seat. “You just wait. You want to be a dad, this is only the tip of that iceberg.” 

Logan leaned against the railing around the deck and sighed. “You know, I do want to be a dad. I want this family I just found out about. I want to watch cartoons with them and cook with them. I want to go on vacations with them.”

Dick nodded. “All very fun things. The hard part is when one of them does something you don't like. Like, gets into your shaving cream and makes a mess in your bathroom.” Dick sighed. “Ellie did that tonight while I cleaned up the kitchen.”

Logan laughed softly. “Even that stuff sounds like something I want.” He lost his smile. “I feel jipped out of family. I didn't have a good childhood. My punishments were always too extreme.” He looked away from Dick, unsure what to share. “Aaron wasn't a good father. Veronica makes me want to be one. Azzie makes me want to be one. Ellie makes me want to be one.” He shrugged with a half smile. “Veronica is the only person that makes me feel like I deserve to be one.”

“Then, might I suggest the very simple 'Don't fuck it up' as my token of wisdon.” Dick flashed a grin. “I'm behind you two getting it on and wedded bliss. But, unlike the last time you guys broke up, I'll be team V. I can't give up those girls, man. Even if she fucks the whole varsity team tomorrow night, I'm not giving up my Ellie or Azzie.” He pouted a bit. 

“Thanks for that visual.” Logan rolled his eyes. He spotted Ellie walking through the kitchen with her hand up to her eye. He smiled softly and nodded towards the house. “Incoming.” He took a moment to read Ellie's shirt. 'Poolboy' was written on it. “I can't believe you let her wear that shirt.” He chuckled.

“She was in 'Going Commando', but Roni would kick my butt if she saw that.” Dick giggled and looked to the door.

Ellie walked over to the door and struggled to open it. She looked up at Logan, but didn't say anything. She turned and looked over at Dick. “You missed Phil singing.” Dick nodded and moved his feet off the chair. Ellie climbed up on the chair and yawned. “Are we camping?”

“No. We were talking and didn't want to interrupt the movie.” Dick gently ran his fingers through her hair. “Ready for bed?”

“No. I'm not tired.” She laid her head down on his thigh and looked to Logan. “You are Mommy's friend.”

Logan grinned and nodded. “I'm Logan.”

“I'm Ellie.” She grinned. 

“Nice to see you again, Ellie.” Logan winked at her.

“Your flirtations may work on other girls, Logan, but I am not interested.” She closed her eyes.

Dick scoffed loudly, but covered his mouth to try to stop it.

Logan blinked down at her. “I am sorry, Ellie. Can I try again?”

“Maybe tomorrow.” She didn't bother to open her eyes.

Dick shook his head. “Shot down by the preschooler.”

“No, it's good. I needed a reminder that she is her mother's child. This is good.” Logan chuckled.


	7. Two Clones Enter, One Clone Leaves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See? I'm still working on this. It's my light story. Enjoy the chapter!

Saturday morning came and Logan woke up to a strange feeling. He peeked out one eye and noticed a small blonde standing next to the bed. Big blue eyes were blinking into his brown ones with such intensity. Logan was nervous. He cleared his throat. “Uh, good morning.” He offered a smile.

“Good morning.” Ellie smiled brightly. “Unca Dick said I could see if you were awake.”

Logan grinned and sat up. “Yea? Well, I guess I'm awake now.” 

“Your hair is messy.” Ellie looked up at his scalp before looking back to his face. “My hair gets messy like that too.”

Logan ran a hand over his head and shrugged. “I'll fix it in the shower.” He looked to the door and listened. He didn't hear Dick moving around. “Where is Dick?”

“Making breakfast. Do you want breakfast?” Ellie's voice was eerily calm.

“Sure.” Logan grinned and looked back to her. “I am surprised you aren't helping. I had some of your dinner last night. It was very good.”

“Thank you.” Ellie looked down to the sheets and blushed. She pounced up on the bed and grinned. “We're having waffles and I'm not allowed to touch.”

“Ellie!” Dick yelled out. “Leave Logan alone and come eat.”

Logan smirked a bit and watched Ellie slid off the bed. “You are coming to breakfast, right?”

The big blue eyes looked up at him and Logan melted. That was probably what Veronica looked like at age four. He nodded. “Yea. I'm going to come right down. I just have to go to the bathroom first.” 

Ellie grinned and skipped out of the room. “I want orange juice!”

“I have grape.” Dick sighed.

“I want grape juice!” Ellie's feet thumped down the stairs. 

Logan pulled the covers off and chuckled. He went to the bathroom and did his business before washing his hands. He walked down, still in a tee shirt and his pajama bottoms and watched the two in the kitchen. The counters were a disaster area with waffle mix and egg shells littering it. Dick was holding Ellie's arm up, keeping her from touching the waffle maker as she pointed to the bits dripping down the side. “Morning.” Logan grinned to Dick. 

Dick jumped a bit and smiled back to Logan. “Hey, Dude. Want a waffle?” He looked back to Ellie and turned her around. “Will you please go sit down?”

Ellie huffed a bit, but walked over to the table and sat in a seat with a booster in it. She grabbed her plastic cup and drank half her juice. Those same innocent eyes from earlier were now giving Dick an evil glare. She certainly got that from her mother.

“Yea, waffles sound great. Need help?” Logan took a step inside and glanced around. 

“Nah, couple minutes to cook. Want some coffee?” He nodded to a brewed pot behind his shoulder. 

Logan nodded and fixed himself a cup. He took it to the table and sat across from Ellie. “So, what are we doing today?”

Ellie smiled sweetly, her lips stained purple. “I'm going to spend the day with Grandpa. Mommy is going to a party tonight and I can't go.”

Logan nodded. “It's for adults. I think there's a party tomorrow you can go to though.” 

Ellie perked up and blinked at Logan. “Tomorrow?”

Dick raised a brow. “Dude?” 

“Cookout. I'm sure you'll be officially invited.” Logan smirked as he looked to Dick. 

Dick grinned. “That means we get to bring something.” He pulled a waffle from the iron and set it on a plate. After sprinkling it with blueberries and honey, he put the plate in front of Ellie. “Want me to cut it?”

“No.” Ellie's eyes were big as she looked down at it. She was on her knees in the chair and towering over her plate. 

“What do you want on yours, Mr. Echolls?” Dick asked in a snobby voice.

“Butter. Syrup. Or is that too classic?” Logan smirked.

“Nah, man. It's good. Roni likes to keep Ellie's food healthy. And Ellie likes blueberries, don't you, Munchkin?” Dick looked down at Ellie and moved some of her hair away from her sticky mouth.

Ellie nodded with a full mouth.

“She is just like her mother.” Logan smiled.

“So much like her. I remember Roni as a kid. She was older than this one, but she was still tiny. Fierce back then too. Before Lilly and before high school. She was a hurricane.” Dick chuckled in memory. He went back to the waffle iron and poured the batter into it. 

“I didn't meet her until we were twelve. When did she meet Lilly?” Logan sipped his coffee. 

“Second grade. Lilly was already the little princess of the school. Duncan and Veronica were in the same class. I think Roni helped Duncan with a project or something. Duncan was in love and told Lilly about this girl who saved him. The next day, Lilly met Veronica and they were best friends. Roni didn't cater to Lilly like everyone else did. Lilly didn't care about Roni's money or clothes. That came later.” Dick chuckled. “They clicked and spent every waking moment not in class together.”

Logan sighed and nodded. “They were best friends for a long time. I was such an idiot to think Veronica betrayed Lilly.”

“We all were.” Dick sighed and flipped the iron over. “But, she forgave us and lets us feed her mini me. Though, some days, I think it's karma.” He smirked. “Like, she sends her minion to torment me with sticky fingers and shaving cream.”

Logan laughed at that and nodded. “Weird that she has a little army.”

“Daughters of chaos.” Dick spoke in a dark voice. He pulled the waffle out and put it on a plate. He walked around and placed the waffle in front of Logan. “Anything else for you, sir?”

Logan shook his head with a smirk.

“I'm going to shower. You two handle this?” Dick pointed to the table.

Ellie nodded, shoving another large piece of waffle into her mouth.

“Smaller bites, please.” Dick sighed. 

“Think her jaw unhinges like her mother's?” Logan asked with a raised brow.

“She's too young to think like that, man.” Dick shook his head with a wink.

Logan ate while glaring. “Not where I was going with that.”

“Does Roni's jaw do that?” Dick smirked.

“I'm not responding to you anymore.” Logan sipped his coffee.

“Ellie, be good. I'll be down in a bit.” Dick raised his brow at Ellie. She returned it with a nod. They had a secret silent language. Or maybe it was just habit of being in each other's lives since the younger blonde was born. Dick turned and walked up the stairs.

Logan and Ellie ate in silence. Ellie had started taking smaller bites, but growled more as she struggled to cut the waffle. She seemed persistent in the challenge, so Logan didn't offer to help. He also noticed how sticky her fork and knife were and really didn't want to touch them. He finished his waffle and pushed the plate forward a bit. He sipped his coffee and watched Ellie. So much of her mannerisms and facial expressions were Veronica's. He wondered what she got from Mark.

“You keep staring at me.” Ellie said between bites. 

“You remind me of your mother.” Logan smiled and blushed a little. 

The door to the kitchen opened and Keith walked in. He grinned brightly at his granddaughter. “Hey there, kiddo!”

“Grandpa!” Ellie squealed and wiggled in her chair.

“Whoa, you look sticky!” Keith walked in further. He smiled down to Logan. “Good Morning, Logan.”

Logan smiled back and ran a hand over his crazy hair. He still hadn't showered. “Uh, Good morning. Would you like a waffle?”

Keith shook his head. “No, thank you. I had my trusty cereal already.” He patted Ellie's head. “Although, I wouldn't turn my grandchild down if she were to offer me a bite.” He raised a brow.

Ellie huffed and leaned over her plate.

Logan had to smile at it. “I was just noticing how much she's like Veronica.”

“Just like her. She's a clone, I think.” Keith chuckled. He turned and walked back into the kitchen and fixed himself a cup of coffee. “Dick leave you alone with this demon?”

“Only to shower. She's busy with food, so he felt it was safer.” Logan chuckled as he stood. Grabbing his dishes, he took them into the kitchen and set them in the dishwasher. 

“Azzie always reminded me of someone else.” Keith started. 

Logan stopped moving.

“I thought this boy had a darkness inside him that was going to infect my daughter. I thought I would lose her to him.” Keith continued. “I thought wrong. I lost her because of my own insecurities and selfishness. I was lucky she forgave me. But, that boy grew into a good man who just needed someone to give him a chance to get out of the shadow his father cast on him.”

Logan looked over to the short, balding man and couldn't speak. No words were forming in his brain. He was in awe.

“I see him in Azzie. I see his smart mouth, but his kind soul too. His protecting nature and his catlike reflexes.” Keith smiled. “You know, Azzie once walked along a balance beam for twenty minutes without falling. And she stepped off on purpose. She certainly didn't get that from her mother.” He smirked a bit and sipped his coffee.

“Uh. Thank you, Mr. Mars.” Logan stumbled over the words.

“It's Keith.” Keith smiled. 

“I'm done, Grandpa!” Ellie cheered. A look to her showed her covered in blueberry juice and honey. Her hair was stuck to her cheeks. 

“I hope so. You, my dear, are a mess.” Keith grinned lovingly down to her. “Shall we go get you cleaned up?”

“Ok.” Ellie moved to push the chair back off the table.

“Don't touch anything!” Keith yelled out in a small panic. He set his coffee down and sighed. “I'll help.” He walked over to her and lifted her by her armpits out of the chair. “Don't touch anything.” He repeated. “I'm going to have to shower you down.”

Ellie grinned wide. “Uncle Dick keeps my shower soaps in the bathroom.”

“I'm surprised he doesn't keep them on the deck when he hoses you off.” Keith winked down at her. “Come on, let's go.” He ushered her towards the stairs.

Logan watched and smiled. Keith Mars had finally approved of him and the only witness he had was a four year old. He chuckled and started to clean up the mess everyone else left in the kitchen.

oXoXoXoXo

Veronica woke up slowly and stretched her body out. With a glance around the room, she closed her eyes and enjoyed the peacefulness of morning. Her brain went to Logan, causing her whole body to warm with a blush. That kiss showed her exactly what she was missing in life. She knew it was him. She wasn't a fool. But, she had thought she could live without him. Technically, she could. But, nothing in her life was for her. It was all about her kids. Which, she thought was fine. It made her a good mother. But, she wondered if love would make her a bad mother, like it had Lianne. Her mother was an alcoholic and a cheater because she loved someone and tried to straddle the line of living with and without him. But, if she accepted Logan into her life again, into her heart, then maybe, possibly, they could have the happily ever after. If they didn't hide their feelings or relationship, like her mother had done with Jake Kane, she and Logan wouldn't have to live in shame or regret. 

Veronica sighed and sat up in the bed. She wondered if changing her life this soon after his return would be smart. He was quick to change his course in life and would she be a port he would frequent or would she be a passing vacation spot. She didn't think he would abandon them, but she didn't know the man who turned her world upside down in the last few days. And he didn't really know her. Their cores, the things that made them Logan and Veronica were pretty much the same. But, she had no idea if they would last.

She swung her legs to the side while pushing the covers off her. No one knew if they would last. People got together every day and struggled to make it another day with their partners. Relationships took work and they were barely in the honeymoon phase and she was already doubting their sustainability. 

She shook her head and smirked at herself. She climbed off the bed and walked into her bathroom. Maybe she could give them a legitimate chance before assuming the worst. She was a better person. She could trust some people now. She trusted Dick with her children. She trusted people not to be the worst versions of themselves. She should trust Logan, and most importantly, herself. She wanted to be with him. Not just physically, but emotionally. She wanted to bask in his love from the moment she woke up until the moment she went to sleep. 

After doing her business in the bathroom, she walked down the hall. Azzie's bedroom door was still closed. Veronica would check on her, but Azzie needed rest to heal. It was still early. She would check back in an hour or two. Veronica thought how stressed Logan had looked when she saw him at the hospital. He looked like a father who was waiting to hear about his kid. She smiled as she thought of him not only as Azzie's father, but her dad. The guy who threatens boys who were just like him. The guy who fixes whatever broke, though she wasn't sure he had any engineering skills. The guy who clapped and screamed the loudest when she achieved an award or a goal or anything worthy of cheering. He could be those and more for her, and for Ellie too. He seemed to want to be a dad. Maybe it was time to give him that chance for a family.

She was running on the treadmill when her front door opened and Keith walked in with Ellie. She waved to the two of them, but didn't bother to remove her earbuds. When Keith mimed a taller child in question, she pointed upstairs. Keith walked up to check on Azzie.

Ellie walked over towards the treadmill, but plopped on the couch. She looked exhausted and suspected she didn't get to bed until later than normal. Veronica knew Dick's bedtimes were more guideline than rule. Maybe they all could take a nap today before the reunion tonight. 

Keith walked back down and sat on the couch next to Ellie. Veronica checked the time and decided she could cut her run short. She turned off the treadmill and pulled her earbuds out. “Morning.”

“Morning.” Keith replied. “You know your other daughter is still sleeping, right?”

“Hi, Mommy.” Ellie smiled up at her.

Veronica nodded to her father. “Hey, kiddo!” She smiled down to Ellie. “How was your night?”

“Fun.” Ellie snuggled against Keith. 

“Yea? What did you do?” Veronica grabbed her bottled water and sipped from it. 

“Watched movies. I made dinner.” Ellie played with a design on Keith's shirt. Veronica noticed Keith was struggling with the small, tickling fingers.

“Good.” Veronica looked to Keith. “We're having a cookout tomorrow. Want to come?”

Keith raised a brow at his daughter. “What's the occasion?”

“Azzie wants to get to know Logan and having her favorite adults around will make that more comfortable.” Veronica plopped down in a chair. 

Keith nodded. “Sure. When do you want me here?”

“Sometime in the afternoon? We'll grill burgers for dinner.” Veronica sipped her water. “Want to bring some chips or something?”

“You really hate planning things, don't you?” Keith smirked. “It's a shock these girls get any birthday parties at all.”

“I let Dick hire planners for the girls.” Veronica shrugged. “That way, I get to enjoy them too.” 

Keith cleared his throat. “You might want to reconsider how much you let Dick do for you.”

Veronica raised a brow. “Why is that?”

“Logan will want to do things.” Keith smiled knowingly.

“I thought I would let them figure it out in a Thunderdome.” Veronica grinned.

“Does that make me Master Blaster?” Keith tilted his head.

“I'm calling Tina Turner in this scenario.” She chuckled.

“We don't need another hero.” Keith deadpanned. 

“Let's see how well the cookout goes.” Veronica shrugged. “Bringing a date?”

“To my granddaughter's cookout? Is that allowed?” Keith tried to keep a smile hidden, but failed at it.

“Bring her.” Veronica rolled her eyes. “Wallace and I will make gagging noises and you'll become more smitten."

“And you'll hide your kisses with the Echolls boy like I don't know you are making out with him.” Keith smirked.

“Did we go back in time?” Veronica's eyes widened.

“If we did, you have some explaining to do.” He bent and kissed Ellie's head. 

Veronica looked at her daughter and Keith and smiled. “Ellie, why don't you go upstairs and put on some fresh clothes. Throw those in the hamper. And be quiet. Azzie is still sleeping.” 

“Ok, Mommy.” Ellie climbed off the couch. Veronica felt the vibrations from her stomps up the stairs. She didn't bother to yell over it. Azzie would either wake up or not. She knew her sister was unable to sneak.

“I was pleased to see Logan had slept at Dick's last night.” Keith said with a shrug.

“I sent him home shortly after you left. If I had been thinking, I would have had you drop him off. He came to the hospital with Dick to get Ellie and stayed to give me back my keys. Dick needed the car seat.” She decided not to argue with her father over her sex life. 

“I have it, by the way. I'll bring it in later.” Keith nodded. “With how often Dick has the girls, it still surprises me he doesn't have his own car seat.”

“He says that car seats aren't sexy and it affects his dates.” Veronica smirked. “Can't have the kiddies cramping Uncle Dick's style, Granddaddy.”

“Funny. It helps me with dating.” Keith shrugged with a small grin.

“Ew.” Veronica got up and walked towards the stairs. “I'm going to shower that image away.”

“Good luck.” Keith flipped on the television.


	8. Pork Rinds and Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have great news for you guys. I have two more chapters (9 and 10) already written! So, this week will be full of Fluffiness! Enjoy!

Veronica came back down the stairs thirty minutes later in some lounge wear with her wet strands bleeding into her top. She looked at the trio on the couch and smiled. Her father had Ellie tucked on one side of him and Azzie on the other with a blanket over the three of them. He had his eyes closed and a soft snore was coming from his nose. Ellie's eyes were glued to the television as some cartoon movie played. Azzie turned and looked towards Veronica and offered a sleepy smile. Veronica walked down the stairs and closer to Azzie. “How are you doing, kid?” She looked down to inspect the bandage on her knee and knew it would need to be replaced soon.

Azzie shrugged. “I hurt. I can see the bruise under the tape.” She looked down to her knee. “It itches.”

Veronica nodded. “Sadly, you need to keep the bandage on it, but maybe we can put the tape further out.” She offered. “Hungry? Thirsty?”

Azzie nodded. “I want a donut with a scrambled egg and orange juice.” Her voice was soft and tired. Veronica saw that she was in pain.

“Ok, baby. Does your arm hurt?” She checked on Ellie, but her youngest was still enthralled by the movie.

“Yea. I can barely move it without it stinging.” Azzie pouted with the smallest lip quiver.

Veronica pouted too. “I'll get you a pain pill too. It'll help.” She bent over and pushed Azzie's bangs up before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead. “You ok with Grandpa?”

“Yea, his snoring is therapeutic.” Azzie smirked just a little bit.

Veronica grinned and nodded. “It sure is.”

“I want juice, Mommy.” Ellie spoke without moving her eyes away from the screen. “Uncle Dick didn't have orange juice. He had grape. It's not the same.”

“No, it's not.” Veronica agreed with a nod. “I'll get you a glass. Anything else for you ladies before I go to slave away in the kitchen?”

“I need some coffee.” Keith mumbled.

“Yea, you do.” Veronica chuckled and walked towards the kitchen.

 

The afternoon was spent lounging around with Keith before Mac showed up. Mac took Ellie into the kitchen and the two of them worked on making the bean salad for the cookout the next day. On her way upstairs, Veronica smiled at her friend. Veronica decided it was time to get dressed to impress. She put on a slinky dress that hung on her small frame. The hem, which was cut at sharp angles, met her around the knees, but some pieces caressed her calves. It was a dark gray dress and Veronica had matched it with a dark, smokey eye and matching dark lip. Her hair was kept down, but curled and defined. She paired it with some open toe booties and checked herself in the mirror. She let out a slow breath and nodded. 

Once downstairs, her children and father catcalled her. She raised a brow at them. “Who taught you how to do that?”

“Grandpa!” The girls yelled with a giggle.

“Cliff!” Keith gave a teasing grin. 

Veronica chuckled and looked around the lower half of her house. “Aren't we missing a brunette?”

“For a private eye, you are blind.” Mac's humored voice called behind her.

Veronica turned and blinked at Mac. She was in a tight dress that was high on the neck, sleeveless and hugged her curves down just past the knees. It was a neon blue, similar to her strip of hair junior year. She wore black pumps and a matching necklace. “Wowza, woman. You look fantastic!”

Mac blushed and gestured to Veronica. “Me? Have you see you?” 

Veronica grinned. “This is how you do a reunion.” She winked and offered her arm. The two of them walked down the stairs together.

“Gosh, girls, you look beautiful. Wallace has a stick to beat the fellas off with, right?” Keith smiled proudly.

“Mac! You look pretty!” Ellie smiled while sitting on Keith's foot and wrapping her arms and legs around his ankle.

“Thank you, Miss Ellie.” Mac grinned down to the tiny blonde. “Thank you for helping me with the salad. It's going to be extra delicious tomorrow. You have to make sure Grandpa doesn't eat it tonight. Can you do that?”

Ellie smirked and nodded. “Of course. I know where Mommy keeps the pork rinds. Grandpa will leave the healthy stuff alone.” 

Mac made a face to show her disgust and looked to Veronica.

Veronica shrugged. “I get them so he doesn't eat my stuff. I don't touch them. Azzie doesn't touch them.”

Ellie grinned. “I like them!”

“Gross.” Azzie rolled her eyes.

“They are good!” Ellie glared at her sister.

“Girls.” Veronica sighed. “It's ok that Ellie likes them and Azzie doesn't. We don't all have to like everything. Right?”

Both of the girls nodded and lowered their eyes. 

“Now, come give me a kiss so I can get going.” She squatted down and held out her arms.

Azzie leaned into Veronica and sighed. “Have a good time, Mom.”

Veronica sighed softly and kissed Azzie's head. “Thank you. If your arm hurts, ask Grandpa for a pill, ok? We got them so you don't have to be in pain.” She looked past Azzie to Keith. “Helps if it's with food or a glass of milk. Make sure she gets one before bed.”

Keith nodded while he pulled Ellie up to her feet. “Go give your pretty mom a kiss.”

Ellie twirled around and ran to Veronica, who caught her before she ran into Azzie. Veronica kissed Ellie's head while Ellie hugged her mother. “Bye, Mommy. Have fun at your party.”

“Thank you.” Veronica held her cheek out for Ellie to kiss, which she did loudly. “Both of you be good for Grandpa. Let him win at poker, ok?”

Azzie grinned and shrugged. “If he can't keep up, he shouldn't play.”

Veronica winked at her oldest and stood up. “Ok, dismissed. As you were. I'm off the clock.” She waved them back to Keith. 

“Shall we?” Mac gestured to the door. 

“No kegs in the house.” Veronica grabbed a tiny clutch and a sash.

“I'll put a towel down so it doesn't scuff the floor.” Keith nodded with a grin.

Mac grabbed Veronica's wrist and pulled her out of the house while giggling at Veronica's glare towards Keith.

oXoXoXoXo 

The two ladies walked into the Neptune Grand ballroom. Veronica reached out and pulled Mac back. “Wait.” Veronica licked her lips nervously. “Are we sure we want to do this? I mean, we could just go home and sprinkle grains of sand into our eyes. That sounds like more fun.” Veronica nodded with a smile. 

“Bond, we are strong, capable women who are successful and independent. You are a co-owner of a business, a partner in a top private investigator firm with your last name on the door. I am a greatly sought after computer genius who picks and chooses who I work for and when. There's nothing in there that we fear.” Mac gave her best friend a nod. 

“I know, but it's high school.” Veronica sighed. “It wasn't the best of times.”

Mac wrapped her hands around Veronica's and leaned in. “It was horrible, but we aren't in high school anymore. We are better. We're here to rub those snobby noses in our success.” She grinned and her dimples popped in her cheeks. “But, to do that, you have to cowboy up, Mars.”

Veronica looked through the doorway and let out a slow breath. “Right. Ok.” She nodded to Mac and straightened her back. “Let's do this.” 

“Superfly!” Wallace walked out of the ballroom with a bright smile on his face. “Mackie! You ladies look amazing. The fellas are going to flip.” He hugged each of them and offered them an arm. “If you would do me the absolute honor...” He waited patiently.

“I was thinking of going to play bingo with the old ladies at the place by the beach.” Veronica made a face. 

Mac giggled and took Wallace's arm. “Come on, Bond. Let's show them how we do this.” 

Veronica knew she wasn't going to get out of the reunion. She sighed. “Alright, but someone is going to explain to my dad how I got drunk so quickly when they drop me off in an hour.” 

Mac and Wallace both chuckled and the three of them walked inside.

oXoXoXoXo 

Logan sighed as he got a beer from the bar and looked out at his fellow alumni. He still recognized most of them. He noticed the eyes watching him. He remembered the power he held over his fellow students. But after ten years, he was shocked to see the admiration still in their eyes.

“Dude, I think Angie Dahl is checking me out. Do you think she finally lowered her standards?” Dick adjusted his suit jacket and shot off a wink in Angie's direction. 

Logan chuckled and looked to see Angie roll her eyes at Dick before looking over to Logan and quickly licking her lips. If Logan had known reunions would have boosted his ego so much, he might not have skipped the five year one. He looked past Angie and caught Veronica walking in with Mac and Wallace. Veronica looked radiant and he had to swallow down moan his body wanted to release. He pushed his eyes to Mac and had to do a double take. Gone were the days of shy nerd girl. Hot nerd woman took her place. From her short and sharp haircut to her sleek dress, she had really come into her own. “Whoa, Mac is styling.”

Dick sighed and looked to the door. “Yea. She's hot.” He looked away and finished off his scotch.

Logan turned and looked to Dick. “You said you and Veronica became friends because of Mac. What's going on with you two now?”

Dick sighed and set his glass on a waiter's tray as he walked by. “It's a long story.” 

Logan gestured to a booth. “Let's sit. I want to hear this.”

Dick walked to the booth. Sliding behind the table, he unbuttoned his jacket. He let out another puff of hair and watched Logan sit. “It started before you left.”

Logan nodded and sipped his beer.

“Mac had some lab and was out late. She walked towards her car when a couple assholes came up and started to tease her. I was walking out of Amanda Downey's dorm and saw it. These jackasses pushed Mac and threatened her.” Dick looked to his hands. 

Logan's eyes followed and saw they were shaking. 

“So, I stepped up and started acting drunk. They didn't see it coming when I punched one out and jumped on the other. Mac pulled me off of him and shoved me in her car. We drove off. I thought she would take me to her room, but she lead me all the way up to our room at the Grand.”

Logan was pissed for Mac. He hated to hear anyone bullying a woman, but especially someone he had considered a friend. “What happened?” He wasn't sure he wanted to know if they had sex, but he did want to know how it connected Dick to Veronica.

“She came up and got ice and nursed my hand. She ordered food and we just hung out. We talked about video games and movies and how your website was doing. You remember? The ass one?” Dick grinned. 

Logan nodded. “Yea, I remember that one.” He couldn't help but smile also.

“After an hour or so, she got up. I'm going to be honest, I had no idea what she was going to do. I mean, it wouldn't surprise me if she blew me, but she didn't. She pulled me up to my feet and she hugged me. Like, a normal hug.” Dick shook his head. “I didn't know what to do, man. I don't remember the last time a chick gave me a hug.”

Logan chuckled. He had known Mac to be a hugger with those she deemed worthy. 

“So, she looks up at me, with those big eyes of hers and thanks me for saving her.” Dick sighed softly. “I think that's when I fell for her.” 

Logan coughed and tried to clear his throat as quietly as he could. “What?”

“We hung out as friends, then started to date. She was this normal, beautiful thing in my crazy life. But, I think it was that night that I fell for her.” Dick ran a hand through his hair. “But, like all things in my life, she was too good to be true.” He looked up at Logan. “Maybe it was just that chunk of time.” He shrugged. “I didn't know what I really had.”

“Wow.” Logan watched his best friend and let out a slow breath. “So, what happened?”

“What do you think happened?” Dick leaned back and pushed gently against the table. “I fucked up. I fucked it up.” He tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “I cheated on her.”

Logan deflated. “Dick...”

“I know. I was so stupid. I thought it wasn't as bad as it was, I thought she wouldn't find out, I thought I was invincible. I was wrong. I was just lucky Roni still liked me. She was living with me and I was changing diapers and I was stressed with the baby and school and life. My mom was trying to get me to come visit her and my dad was sending me like daily handwritten letters from prison.” 

Logan remained quiet.

“He was realizing how bad we fucked up Cassidy. How Kendall was dead and my Mom had been right about my dad. He was dealing with his shit and it was when things were intense for me. I just wanted a break.” Dick leaned forward. “I went to a strip club and started drinking too much. One of the girls gave me a blowjob in the back room and invited her friend to join us.” He looked to his hands. “I felt sick immediately after. I puked all over the VIP room. I immediately went to Mac, with puke on my shirt, and told her.” 

Logan was not used to Dick being remorseful about anything. He had no idea what to say.

“She broke things off. I accepted it. I told her I had a million reasons to do what I did, but ignored the one reason I shouldn't have done anything.” Dick rubbed the back of his neck. “I told her I loved her.”

“Worst time ever to say that, Dick.” Logan sighed.

“Roni said the same thing.” Dick smirked a tiny bit. “I left Mac and went home and told Roni what happened. She would have found out and I still needed a friend. Roni was my friend too. She was the only one I really had after you left.”

“Dick...” Logan felt guilty.

“Roni told me that I fucked up with Mac, and while that puts a strain on her friendship with Mac, she wasn't going to kick me out of my own house. She said that I was still her friend. She told me to go shower. The next day, I wrote my parents letters and told them to leave me out of their problems. I focused on school and stopped drinking most of the days of the week.” Dick smiled a bit. “I really cleaned up my act.”

“I've noticed.” Logan smiled. “So, did Mac ever forgive you?”

“She tolerates me. We can be in the same room and I don't feel her eyes stabbing me.” Dick shrugged. “It's torture because she's gotten hotter and I might be losing my hair.”

Logan laughed and shook his head. He noticed a man walking up to Veronica. She seemed shocked to see him. The room was just dark enough that Logan couldn't place him. He was about Logan's height and weight, maybe a little skinnier. He had a beard that was well trimmed. Veronica seemed to know him, considering she allowed the man to bend down and hug her. Logan perked up a bit and started to stand when the man turned. It was Duncan Kane.

Dick turned in the booth and looked at what stopped Logan in his tracks. “Dude. Is that DK?”

Logan nodded and fell back in the seat. “Looks like I wasn't the only one with intentions of wooing the girl back.” He tilted his beer and finished it off in large gulps.

oXoXoXoXo 

“Wow! Duncan! You look good!” Veronica chuckled out nervously. She let Duncan move in and hug her tightly. Things felt different than they had ten years ago. 

“Me? You look fantastic, Veronica.” Duncan smiled down at her. “I heard you are a mother.”

“Yup.” Veronica nodded. “I have two.” She didn't want to share their paternity just yet. She was still worried Logan might turn against her. But, she was also worried about the people here finding out about her personal drama. “How's Lilly?”

Duncan beamed with pride. “She's good. She's with her grandparents for the night.”

“How are you back?” Veronica gestured to a tall table and set her clutch down on it. 

Duncan followed. “It turns out you can take your kid out of the country if you want. I just had to dot some I's, cross some T's.” He chuckled. “Thanks, for, well, you know.” 

Veronica nodded. She wasn't in the mood to admit her part in his escape from the law, but she could acknowledge his gratitude. “Of course.” 

“So, I have some news.” Duncan breathed in deeply. 

Veronica raised a brow. “What's that?”

Duncan's bright blue eyes sparkled. “I'm getting married!” He was giddy.

Veronica blinked in shock before she grinned back. “That's great, Duncan. Who is the lucky gal?”

“Her name is Kate. She's been a great mother to Lil and even Celeste is wowed by her.” Duncan laughed. 

“Well, as long as you have Celeste's stamp of approval.” Veronica winked. She released a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding. Hearing an ex is getting married is difficult. There is always this rush of jealousy. She felt it when she got Leo's wedding announcement. But, she expected it with Duncan. He was her first love, her first kiss, her first everything, actually. He was forced to leave, or so she thought, and the lack of closure always gave her a sense of doubt. But, now, listening to him talk about Kate and Celeste and Lilly version 2.0, Veronica felt relief and a sense of freedom. “I'm so happy for you, Duncan.”

“I want you to meet her, and I'm sure you'll want to see Lilly. She's so much like her mother, thankfully.” Duncan chuckled.

Veronica was flooded with memories of Meg Manning and her sweet nature. “Well, actually, I'm having a cookout tomorrow. Why don't you bring them by?” Veronica looked up. “Lilly can play with my kids, we'll catch up on all the things Celeste is up to these days. It'll be fantastic.” 

Duncan lifted a brow. “Yea? Ok. That sounds like fun.” 

Veronica nodded and glanced over at the booth where Dick sat with Logan. She offered them a friendly grin. Dick returned it with a goofy wink. But, Veronica noticed something was off with Logan. He looked hurt. She wondered what Dick might have said to him.


	9. Between a Broken Heart and a Hard Place

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for this being such a small chapter. The delay of this story was caused by the shortness of this chapter. I wanted to give you guys a normal one, in terms of length, but the breaks I wanted were already there. I couldn't add to it and keep the flow going at the rate I wanted. I finally decided to let it be and was able to write another chapter (which would be 10). So, sorry it's short, but be happy I'm posting. *grin* (10 is back to normal size.)

“Veronica Mars.” A snobby voice sighed out as if it pained her. “With Duncan Kane. What a shock.” The voice turned pleasant, almost. 

Veronica turned and looked up at Madison Sinclair-Davis. She had short hair that was stick straight and caressing her chin. If nothing else, Madison knew how to age gracefully. “Madison.” Veronica greeted without rolling her eyes.

“Wow! Madison! You look great!” Duncan leaned down and hugged her. “I heard you got married.”

“I did. Josh is around here somewhere.” She waved her hand around without even looking. “When did you get back in the country?”

“I've been back a while now, but this is my coming out party, I guess.” Duncan chuckled. 

“How is your baby? It's a shame her mother died like she did. Meg was a true friend.” Madison sneered in Veronica's direction.

Veronica dramatically rolled her eyes but didn't say anything. She didn't want to insult Meg's memory.

“Lilly is hardly a baby anymore, Madison. She just turned ten.” Duncan was surprisingly still pleasant to Madison. 

Madison turned fully to Veronica and forced a light smile on her face. “Veronica, I wanted to ask you something. Did you have trouble getting your youngest into Neptune Day Academy? I'm trying to send Dylan, but they are giving me some round-about excuses about overcrowding.” Madison sighed and rolled her eyes.

“Ellie's sister got in, so Ellie is a legacy. It was a piece of cake for her.” Veronica grinned smugly. It wasn't every day she got to rub Madison's face in something.

“Who is Ellie?” Duncan asked. 

Veronica turned to face him and grinned. She opened her clutch. She pushed some folded papers to the side and pulled out her cell phone. She brightened the screen. “Here are my kids.” 

“Oh wow!” Duncan grinned at the picture.

“Azelyn and Ellissa, eight and four. Both hellions, but I wouldn't have them any other way.” Veronica felt her insides going mushy. A look to Madison firmed her up a bit. “I'm shocked you didn't whip out pictures of Lilly when you walked in the door.” She smiled to Duncan.

Duncan gave a shrug with his bashful grin. “I'm trying not to be the guy who forces pictures of my kid on people, but since you started this.” He trailed off while handing her phone back to her. He pulled out his phone and tapped the screen alive. “Lilly Megan Kane.”

Veronica smiled sweetly and looked down at the small blonde. “Wow. She looks like a mixture between Lilly and Meg.”

“I know. She's just like Meg though. Her latest world saving adventure is bringing home every animal she comes across. We've had to return six neighborhood dogs this month.” He laughed.

“Dylan is four and so bright. We think he might be gifted.” Madison chimed in.

Veronica laughed at Duncan, ignoring Madison's contribution to the conversation completely. “I'm waiting on that stage with Ellie.” 

oXoXoXoXo

“Since when does Veronica hang out with Madison?” Logan asked as he played with his empty glass gently. His eyes were glued to the threesome standing around the table. He watched Duncan and Veronica hold phones and pictured them entering their new numbers in them. They were getting back in touch. Of course, Logan was jealous, but he understood it. Duncan was her first love.

“You know, you could walk over there and say hello to them. I mean, former best friend, former flame, former one-night-mistake. It's bound to be a fun conversation.” Dick chuckled. 

“I really don't want to interrupt them. I mean, Veronica is smiling at Duncan. That means she's no longer mad about the Kendall thing.” Logan sighed and slouched in the seat. He had such high hopes for himself with Veronica, but he really didn't feel like a repeat of senior year. 

Dick watched him for a moment. “Yea, that Kendall thing was rough on Roni, but she got over it.” 

Logan turned and glared at Dick. “What do you know?”

“Lots, man. But, I think you are sweating for no reason. She has never once made mention of Duncan being the one who got away.” Dick shrugged. “And, this isn't the first time she's seen Madison since high school. She's over that mess of you porkin' my ex.” Dick grinned.

“But, are you?” Logan smirked back, but it faded. “She was so upset, Dick. She was sick over it.”

“But, so were you. She knows it was a mistake. She needed time to get over it. Just, go over there and give Roni all your attention. Ignore Madison. She'll see you trying.” Dick grinned. “I'm going to go see if I can get a hot, nerdy brunette to dance with me.”

Logan nodded and watched Dick make his way into the crowd. He looked back to the petite blonde flanked by two major roadblocks on his path to happiness. His former best friend, who he was honestly happy to see. He wanted to go over and shake his hand and see what he has been up to since vanishing on him. But, he was the cause of the doubt that lingered in Logan's head. He was Veronica's first everything and he knew it. He swooped in on her once when Logan has lost her. Logan wouldn't put it past him to do it again. 

Then, there was Madison. She represented the single worst attack he ever made on Veronica. Even though, to him, Madison wasn't an attack. She was a moment of weakness and drunken choices and self pity. She was rock bottom. But, he knew Veronica viewed her as her mortal enemy. Veronica blamed Madison for a night that was just as much his fault as Madison's. Or Dick or Duncan. Cassidy only topped the list because his actions were direct and meant to cause pain. 

But, to place him next to his biggest mistake and biggest competition made his stomach flip. He felt like it was an uphill battle that he wasn't armed to win. It would be a slaughter. He daydreamed of walking up to Veronica and placing an arm around her and claiming her as his. But, reality laughed in his face. She would not appreciate that. 

His brain played the kiss they shared last night in his mind and a warm smile curved his lips. At least, he had a wonderful final kiss from the girl who stole his heart at seventeen.

oXoXoXoXo

Mac sighed as she looked at the two men walking towards her. One was Vincent Clemmons, who used to be known as Butters. He was the same guy who traded Veronica a favor in returned for Mac's forced Alterna-Prom date. He took her to dinner on a pirate ship. It wasn't that she had a terrible time with him. He was nice and made her feel wanted and adored. But, she felt no connection with him. He worked on a different wave length than her.

The other male approaching her broke her heart years ago by doing the one thing she expected. She had been saved, as if she were in a movie. A couple guys were harassing her and Dick Casablancas stumbled in and saved her. It started a beautiful friendship that had nothing to do with high school or Cassidy. Then, things heated up and Mac got burned. He cheated on her with strippers. Mac remembered telling Veronica that it didn't have to affect Veronica's relationship with Dick. He was really helping her out and Mac didn't want to punish Veronica for Dick's actions. So, she tolerated him in Veronica's life. But, her heart was broken. 

Years passed and she still can't look at him without seeing a tender man under a chauvinistic male barrier. He looked at her with such softness that her heart melted and seeped down into her stomach. She felt the warmth all through her and wanted to run to him and just hold him. But, images of that day cloud her mind. A memory of a man fresh from a threesome, smelling of puke and alcohol and shame. He disgusted her and she couldn't seem to get past it. 

Looking between the two options, she turned to escape them both and ran into someone. A quick look up, she smiled to Luke Haldeman and took his hand in hers. “Dance with me.” 

Luke took a glance at Mac's tight dress and smiled. “Ok.” He lead her to the dance floor and wrapped his arms around her waist. “You look really good, Mackenzie.”

“Thanks.” Mac blushed a bit. “You too. What have you been up to?” She tried not to glance around him, but she wanted to make sure neither man was going to sneak up on her. She noticed Butters slipping back into the crowd.

“I'm working at my father's office. I'm thinking of running for office in a couple years. I'll start local and hopefully work my way up, just like my dad did.” Luke smiled. 

“Sounds great. Good luck.” Mac looked to the other side and noticed Dick standing t here. He was watching them. He smiled softly at her and Mac turned and looked away. “Did you ever get married?”

Luke chuckled. “Nah. I haven't found the right guy.” He shrugged.

Mac nodded, then froze a second. “Oh.” She looked up at him and blushed a bit. “I didn't realize you were...”

“Gay? Oh yea. I came out a couple years ago, but you must have missed the invitation.” He winked with a grin.

Mac smiled shyly. “Must have. I'm sorry, I just didn't expect that.” 

Luke raised a brow. “Oh, did I ruin your crush moment? I am so sorry.” 

Mac chuckled. “No, nothing like that.” She let him lead her around the dance floor a bit. “So, dating anyone I know?”

“No one serious yet. You?” Luke looked past her. “Like, a certain surfer who won't take his eyes off you?”

“We ended years ago.” Mac sighed. “Thanks for the dance, Luke.” She stepped back. 

“Anytime, Mac.” He grinned and bent down to kiss her cheek. “Have a good night.” 

Mac nodded with a bit of a blush. “You too.” She turned and saw Dick walking up to her. “I thought we moved past the stalking.” 

Dick shrugged. “I wanted to say you look really pretty.” He smiled and Mac couldn't help but notice how sweet he looked.

“Thanks.” She sighed with a soft smile. 

“Can I have this dance?” He held out a hand to her.

Mac looked at the hand and thought about it for a second. She shook her head. “I'm sorry. I can't.” She turned and walked away from him. She walked off the dance floor towards the bar. When she turned back, she saw Dick walking towards John Embom and Sean Friedrich.


	10. Night Lights

The night lingered on and Veronica was starting to relax. She had talked parenting tips with Wanda Varner, Susan Knight and Cora Biggs. Wanda seemed to be getting her karma settled in the form of a rowdy first grader. Susan was over the scandal of her child's paternity and was dreading her daughter's last year before high school. Cora was a professional at finding deals on kids' clothing and promised to email Veronica some of the latest deals she had come across. Veronica noticed the anger at Wanda was gone. She no longer pitied Susan and she respected Cora. These women were the same as her. A moment changed their lives and now they make the best of it.

 

Throughout the evening, Veronica also kept an eye on Logan. Something was definitely making him sad. She didn't put it past her fellow alum to whisper lies and rumors into his ears at her expense, but she didn't have any big enemies here anymore. Madison wasn't a best friend, but Veronica knew she no longer actively tried to ruin her life. They had a simple truce going, or previously had. She wondered if Madison harbored feelings for Logan. Since Logan left, and Madison got in her obvious barb about Veronica being abandoned yet again, Madison had not mentioned Logan to Veronica. She hadn't said anything about missing him or reliving their bile-rising night together. Somehow, Veronica trusted that Madison hadn't stirred the pot. Wallace was right. She was a marshmallow.

 

She spotted Dick on the dance floor and somehow doubted Dick was to blame. If Dick had been upset, most likely over seeing how hot Mac looked, he was over it now. And if he was over it, Logan should be too. Sure, Logan adored Dick and wanted him to be happy, but hearing the story of how he cheated on Mac and they moved on shouldn't have Logan moping around.

 

Her eyes scanned the crowd. She noticed Luke talking with Wallace and how animated they both were. She suspected the conversation was sports related. At that point, her interest in their conversation dulled dramatically. She saw Eli canoodling with Carmen Ruiz in a darkened corner. A smirk curved Veronica's lips and she looked away. The two of them had been flirting with dating for years. She hoped for their sakes, it stuck this time. A look to the other side of the room found Carrie Bishop, aka pop star Bonnie DeVille, arguing with Sean Friedrich. It looked like he was trying to kiss her, but she was pushing him away. Veronica wished she had her taser on her, but it wouldn't fit in her purse. Luckily, Carrie kneed Sean in the crouch and walked away with a huff. Sean didn't follow but did manage to casually flip her off. Gia Goodman laughed loudly and nearly took down Jane Kuhne when used her for support as she doubled over. Jane recovered easily and chuckled at the scene. Just to the side, Veronica noticed Corny leaning over to give Mandy a sweet kiss on the cheek. Mandy blushed deeply and tucked her chin against her chest before Corny took her hand and lead her to the dance floor.

 

There were no glares heading in her direction. But, she noticed Logan wasn't alone anymore. Caitlyn Ford had found him and was pushing a beer towards him. Veronica had finally gotten him back and she was not about to have Caitlyn swoop in with her size eleven shoes and steal her man. She released a battle grunt that she was sure no one actually heard and walked towards the two.

 

She stopped when Duncan slipped between the two and hugged Logan. Caitlyn actually seemed to know better than distract from this best friend reunion and she slipped away as gracefully as she probably could. While Duncan looked thrilled to see Logan as he sat next to him, Logan didn't look surprised. Veronica knew Logan had seen her talking to him earlier. Then, it hit her. She wanted to knock Logan upside his head, not literally though. He had been abused enough.

 

She was willing to bet that Logan thought Duncan was back for her. Some long lost lovers story of reunited love after a decade of pining for the other. Only, neither of them pined for the other. They had moved on with other people and wished the other well. But, Logan was always so dramatic and noble. She suspected he was thinking of the way to give a them an elegant goodbye.

 

oXoXoXoXo

 

“Logan Echolls.” Duncan slipped in front of Caitlyn with a big smile on his face. He turned to quickly wave at the bartender.

 

Logan blinked and took a moment to stare at his former best friend. The beard on his face was well trimmed. It was distinguished and added another five years to his age. He had some wrinkles on his forehead and Logan was willing to guess those were from years of worrying if he would be caught by the FBI. Logan was never able to prove Veronica helped Duncan's escape senior year, but he was positive that the tiny blonde helped his buddy. She never once admitted anything about it, and to be honest, Logan doubted she would. His eyes were clear and brilliant blue and reminded Logan of how bright the world was before Lilly died. But, it was the smile on his face that seemed to crush Logan's heart. He hugged his best friend back but did not look forward to the highly likely conversation. “Duncan Kane. This is a surprise.”

 

“Yea.” Duncan pulled back and slipped onto the stool next to Logan. “How's it going?”

 

“Alright, I suppose. You? Still on the lam?” Logan pushed the beer Caitlyn had ordered to the side and ordered another.

 

“Nope. I'm clear. You should meet Lilly.” Duncan grinned wide. “She's excited to meet you.”

 

Logan tilted his head then gave a nod as his brain pieced together the miniature mystery. “You named your daughter after your sister.”

 

“You'd think the world could only handle one Lilly Kane, but no, there's another.” Duncan chuckled and sipped his beer. “She's more like Meg though.”

 

“A blessing, I'm sure.” Logan smiled as he thought of the two dead blondes of Duncan's life. “What brings you back to Neptune? Sticking around?”

 

“I plan to. I'm getting married soon.” Duncan beamed with happiness.

 

Logan had to focus on not flinching in response. He hadn't expected it to be that progressed in a couple hours. But, when one reunites with his soulmate, there's no point to delay. “Congratulations. I wish you both the happiest of marriages.”

 

Duncan raised a brow a bit before smiling a bit. “Veronica already told you the news, didn't she?” He chuckled again and shook his head. “Figures she would steal my glory.”

 

Logan offered what he hoped didn't look as fake as it was smile and nodded back. “She really didn't have to. I figured it out.”

 

Duncan tilted his head. “Oh.”

 

“But, yes, so happy for you. When is the special day?” Logan was grateful when another beer showed up and he gulped some of it down.

 

“Oh, another month or so. My mom is going crazy with all the details. You know how she is with big parties.” Duncan grinned.

 

So, his mother already knew, and oddly enough, approved. Duncan really gets to have it all while Logan watched the tiny bit of happiness slide through his fingers. Just last night, he had the best kiss with the best woman and today, he was hearing about how Celeste was taking over her wedding.

 

“How's your love life?” Duncan nudged Logan with his elbow.

 

Logan felt nauseous. “Well, it was looking up, but as per usual, it's crashing and burning.”

 

Duncan nodded. “That sucks, man. She's not even worth it.”

 

Logan drank half his beer while nodding. He didn't feel like talking about Veronica anymore. “So, working for your dad?”

 

“I will be.” Duncan shrugged. “He wants me to take over the company someday. I'll be going to school and learning on the job. It'll be busy for a few years, but I think it will be worth it in the long run.”

 

“Right. Job security is important to the billionaire heir.” Logan smirked.

 

“I do want to feel like I earned some of it.” Duncan blushed a bit. “I hear you have some charities?”

 

“A few, yea. I get to run them and look important.” Logan shrugged.

 

“Bet you love the fundraising parties.” Duncan winked.

 

“Super busy for me. I thought they would be full of scantily clad women and pitchers of booze, and they are, but I'm too busy begging for checks from rich people to notice.” Logan gestured around the ballroom they were in. “This is way more fun.” He gave another fake smile.

 

“Maybe I can have Kane Software donate some funds. I'm sure they're good causes.” Duncan smiled and sipped his beer.

 

“Yea, man. That would be nice.” Logan finished his beer and stood up. “It's been great seeing you, but I have got to going. Early morning conference call.” He winked. “International man of mystery and all that.”

 

Duncan reached out a hand. “Of course. Give me a call sometime. It'll be great to hang out with you again.”

 

The thought of having dinner with Duncan and Veronica Kane made Logan's stomach twist into knots. He managed to fake his smile for the handshake but couldn't respond. He turned and ducked out into the hall.

 

Free at last, he leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He focused on keeping his breathing calm and the beer in his belly. He had to get out of the building and then out of town. He ran a hand through his hair as he thought briefly on the idea of begging Veronica not to follow through with her wedding. He sighed and pulled his head down with both of his hands. He was never going to get the girl. He had competed with Duncan over her several times. He never got her for his own merits, but rather because of Duncan's failures. Duncan dumped her, rightfully so considering the reason. But, then somehow got her back. Veronica only chose Logan when Duncan was not available. When he was ignoring her existence or fleeing the country with his infant. Logan just couldn't watch them and their blended family living their happily ever after.

 

Then, Logan's head shot up. He couldn't leave Azzie. He had a reason to stay. He might have lost Veronica, but he still had Azzie. He wouldn't let Duncan take away his kid too.

 

oXoXoXoXo

 

Veronica stepped out into the hall and watched in silence as Logan internalized his battle. She read the doubts and jealousy and even some of his conviction towards the end. She shook her head, smirking just the slightest bit. She was madly in love with him, but wanted to call him an idiot for how he assumed the worst.

 

She walked towards him with her heels clicking on the tile floor as an alert for him. She watched him look over at her. She read the emotions in his eyes as sadness and regret filled them. She held up her hand to stop him from speaking while shaking her head. “Nope. Let me talk first.”

 

“Ronica, that's not needed. I don't need to be let down easy.” Logan pushed off the wall and let out a slow, calming breath. “I'm just not going to give up my rights for Azzie. I want to be her dad. I want to come over tomorrow and get to know her. I want to see her grow up and give her advice on how to deal with paparazzi or when your mom discovers you went over your limit on the black AMEX card.” He offered a grin that Veronica was sure was fake.

 

“Logan.” She spoke his name calmly. “You really need to stop this whole act. I see through it. I always saw through it.” She reached into her purse and pulled out the folded papers.

  
Logan must have noticed a legal document and shook his head. “I told you already, Veronica. I'm not signing them. I'm not going to be that easy to kick out of your perfect little family unit.”

 

Veronica sighed. She tucked a couple loose pages under her arm and took the legal document in her hands. She tore it in half, then again. She glanced up and watched as Logan's face showed genuine shock. “I wasn't coming out here to get you to sign away your rights. I wasn't coming out here to confirm what you think about Duncan and I, which is so incredibly wrong.”

 

“He told me he's getting married in a month, Veronica. I already know why he's here.” Logan shook his head, but Veronica heard the quiver of doubt now in his voice.

 

“He is. Her name is Kate and they are bringing Lilly to my house tomorrow so we can meet the two of them.” Veronica smiled. “Duncan didn't come back for me.” She handed the loose papers over to Logan. “And it wouldn't matter if he had. Here's the letter I promised to show you.” She took a step closer to him and pulled him down just far enough for her to kiss his cheek. “Read it. Come by tomorrow afternoon. Have Dick bring something.” She waved her hand a little, as she really didn't care what they brought. “We'll talk then.”

 

Logan looked down to the letter then back to her face. “Her name is Kate?”

  
Veronica smiled. “Have a good night, Logan.”

 

Logan smiled and gave her a little nod. “You too, Roni.” He cleared his throat. “You look really pretty. I'm sorry I didn't say it earlier.” He sounded shy and it reminded her of a twelve year old Logan.

 

Veronica grinned and blushed a bit. “Thanks. You look pretty dapper too, Echolls.” She continued down the hall and walked out into the parking lot. She met up with Mac, who offered Logan a little wave, before they made it to Mac's car and back to Veronica's house.

 

oXoXoXoXo

 

Logan slipped off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. He stepped out of his shoes and tugged his socks off with a grunt. He grabbed a beer from the fridge and walked out towards the ocean. The deck light illuminated the beach well enough he could read the letter. He took a deep breath and unfolded the pieces of paper.

 

_Dear Logan,_

 

_As cliché as this sounds, if you are reading this, I'm dead. I can only imagine what might have killed me before my time. I was begged to tidy up my will and write letters to those who need to know things. That means you, big guy. I want to first say that I'm sorry we lost touch. There are multiple reasons for my regret, but we were friends before anything else. As odd as it sounds, I miss your friendship._

 

_Of course, there's a bigger reason. By now, you've probably come to learn about Azelyn. I found out about her existence right before my sex tape fiasco and was working up the courage to tell you before you left. I was upset and hurt that you ran off. But, I was also upset that I let you. She's your daughter and I should have told you immediately. Even as I write this, I know you should have known. That is the regret. I should have introduced the two of you._

 

_Upon my death, Azzie is left in the care of my father, along with her sister. I don't do this to disrespect you, but to give her the security of someone she knows caring for her. I want her to be able to grieve my death without the stress of too many new things that your guardianship would certainly bring._

 

_I do want you in her life. I always have. Even as I write this, I know you are in Rome, working on some fashion event for a charity. I haven't check up on you much, probably way less than you would think. I know you have a life and I'm not trying to interrupt it. We both seem happy, and death withstanding, I don't want to upset that. If you don't want a kid, you don't have to meet her or hang with her. My father will take care of my girls and if I'm any indication, he'll do a marvelous job raising them. They will have Mac and Wallace, already godparents and excellent babysitters. They will have Dick and Eli, who have stepped in as amazing uncles. They will be ok._

 

_But, if you feel like stepping up, this is what I want you to know. I want them to continue to have hope and love. I want them to see the good in people first and not assume everyone is bad from the start. I want them to trust their friends and family. I want them to trust their hearts and instincts. I want them to be loved unconditionally, which honestly is the easiest thing I've every done. I want them to laugh and go to bed with smiles on their cute little faces. I want them to speak their mind and be heard, regardless of how mad or upset the person listening is. I want them to be themselves and to appreciate real people. I want them to look beyond the car someone drives or the type of credit card in someone's wallet and know true value is inside people. I never want them to look down their nose at someone because they don't make enough or the color of their skin or their religion. I want them to love and be loved and protected._

 

_I trust those who have them in their care, but I also trust you. You think I don't know your fear of turning out like Aaron. I do. I knew it at seventeen. I also know you are stronger than Aaron was. I know you are filled with more love and you want to share that love with people. I regret never seeing you show our daughter that love. I truly hope I get to look down on it. You would be an amazing father if you want to be._

 

_It's hard to think something could be more personal than our child, but this next part is. I regret not letting myself love you as much as I felt. It pushed at my heart, urging to be free, but I held it back. I held us back. I let doubt and jealousy in and it tainted our love. I was upset over Madison, and I don't regret breaking up with you, but I should have called or emailed. Even now, knowing I would take you back in an instant, I won't call or email. Fear of rejection keeps me knowing how you would actually respond. I still feel love for you and for now, with my girls, it's enough._

 

_I want you to know that I died happy. I'm not talking about that actual moment, but in general, I was happy. I died knowing I had a good life full of laughter and love. I was surrounded by people who cared. Your absence was felt always, but I respected your wishes to pursue other lives, to be out of Neptune. We both struggled in our youth and dealt with our pain in different ways. I couldn't leave Neptune, but I'm not mad you did. I hope you have found your happiness, or find it soon. You left behind this bit of you that I got to cling to and love and I will never able to thank you enough for her. I hope Azzie brings you happiness, and I hope you care for Ellie just a little too. She's likely to get jealous of Azzie having such a great father._

 

_I love you, Logan Echolls. I should have said it more. You should have heard it more. I never doubted your love for me, not really. I know you can't say the same about my love and I'm truly sorry for that._

 

_A final plea from beyond: Please don't go do something stupid. I'm unsure of how my death happened, but just in case it wasn't by natural or accidental means, please don't go out for revenge. I'm not even sure if you would do that now. It's been a while since I've seen you react. This is purely my memory of nineteen year old Logan and causing Moe, Mercer, Piz and Gorya to bleed all for them hurting me. And those are just the latest of examples in a long line. I don't want anyone to get hurt seeking revenge for what happened to me. I just want my girls to be alright. So, put that energy you would use to punch or kick or slam your car into someone else and focus it on getting to know your daughter and her sweet sister. A final request that you have to follow or I'll haunt you._

 

_Always,_

_-V-_

 

Logan smirked a bit at her last line. He finished his beer and looked out at the ocean. He let out a slow sigh and smiled.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So glad Fluffy is coming out easier now and is back on track.


	11. Some Assembly Required

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> to my American readers, be safe this holiday weekend. Don't drink and drive. Texting can wait. Don't kill your relatives. Enjoy your weekend and all the turkey (or fake turkey) leftovers. 
> 
> I love this chapter.

After a morning of speed cleaning and pleading with Ellie to not make a new mess in the places she just cleaned, Veronica took a shower. She pulled her hair back in a low ponytail and added a bit of makeup to hid the dark circles under her eyes. She looked good as she put on a little sundress and flats. Downstairs, she heard the girls squeal at the first guest. Veronica thought it would be better to check on them and just make sure it wasn't someone dressed as Santa coming to kidnap them.

She walked down the stairs and smiled at Eli and Carmen. Eli was arm wrestling Ellie over the coffee table. Both were growling at the other while Carmen and Azzie watched over their shoulders.

“You're going down!” Ellie snarled up at Eli.

Eli, unable to hide his smile completely, bit his lip. He cleared his throat and put on a stern face. “Come get it, Blondie.” After a fierce battle of Eli struggling to not push the little girl's arm at all, he bent back and let her win. He pounded his fist on the table. “Gah! You got me!”

“You really should stop trying to beat a Mars. It's impossible.” Veronica smirked before hugging Carmen in greeting.

“V, you let your little mini-you work out with the adult weights?” Eli rubbed his arm as if it still hurt and moved away from Ellie. He hugged Veronica. “Sorry I missed you at the reunion last night.”

Veronica chuckled. “You were busy. I saw.” She nodded towards Carmen. She turned her attention back to Azzie. “Kiddo?”

Azzie perked and looked over to her mother. 

“I have a sticker for you.” She produced a sticker of Captain America's shield. “It goes with your Black Widow sticker. Tell me where you want it and I'll slap it on.”

Azzie's face lit up with a bright smile and she pointed to a blank space on the cast. Veronica peeled the back off the sticker and gently placed the sticker on it. “Thank you, Mommy!” 

“Uh, we have some too, chica.” Eli smiled as he and Carmen showed the logos for War Machine and Vision respectfully.

Azzie's eyes grew wide and she moved to get the stickers for her cast. Carmen placed hers on first then took Eli's from him and put it where Azzie directed. Eli offered a hand to high five. “Thank you, Uncle Eli and um, friend.” Carmen giggled at her with a nod.

“Oh, cool, Azzie!” Ellie grinned and looked at her sister's cast. 

The doorbell rang and Veronica went to answer it. Keith and Alicia smiled back at her. “Come in.” 

“Thanks for extending your invitation to me, Veronica.” Alicia offered a platter to Veronica. “I hope it was for more than hot dogs and hamburgers.”

Veronica took the platter and grinned. “Of course. And I know Dad got these.” She winked. “The tray is lovely though, so thank you for the presentation.”

Keith growled playfully before Ellie ran up and attached herself to his leg. 

“Girls, let them in.” Veronica turned and walked into the kitchen. “I have some beverages in here, guys. Come, help yourself.”

Carmen walked into the kitchen and smiled. “Can I help with anything?” She offered a bowl. “We bought potato salad. Please tell me you have room for it.” She winced as she asked.

Veronica nodded. “I'll make room.” She took the bowl. She opened her refrigerator and started to move things around.

“Thanks for letting me come, Veronica.” Carmen stood back and watched the girls playing with their grandfather in the living room.

“Of course.” Veronica looked over her shoulder and smiled. “You are always welcome here. Eli seems completely smitten.” She looked back and shoved the bowl inside. She stood and closed the refrigerator door. “And I love being able to tease him over that.”

Carmen giggled and rolled her eyes a bit. She lifted her chin. “Looks like Mac is here.”

Veronica poked her head into the living room. “Someone better open the door for Mac.”

Eli rushed to the door while he nearly knocked Ellie over. She giggled and smiled up at Mac. 

“Whoa. Hello, Eli.” She smiled to him before she looked down to Ellie. “Ellie-monster.”

“Hi, Mac. Please, come into our home.” Ellie stood back and gestured for Mac to enter.

Veronica raised a brow and looked to her father. “Did you teach her that?”

Keith shook his head. “Nope. Wallace?”

“Dick?” Veronica volleyed back. 

“Maybe from a movie he watched with her. You should cut their screen time down. It's obvious it rotted his brain. Save your child.” Keith nodded with a sagely grin.

“But that offers me quiet.” Veronica thought it over for a second. “Nope. Not going to do it.”

Alicia and Carmen giggled at the two of them.

“Mac, please, come in.” Veronica waved her friend inside.

“Looks like it was V all along.” Eli mumbled loudly.

“Number one suspect in my book for nearly all things.” Keith mumbled back. 

Veronica lips rose in a corner as Mac walked past the group in the living room. She stopped and turned. “Azzie?”

Azzie turned and lifted her head to look up at Mac. “Yes?”

Mac reached into her purse and picked out the Scarlet Witch symbol sticker. “I have something for you.”

Azzie's eyes lit up and she rushed, with a limp, over to Mac and held up her cast. She pointed to a spot. “Right here, please.” 

Mac grinned and placed it on the cast. “She's the coolest, right?”

Azzie nodded. “She's really powerful. She can move things and make people see things.” She admired her collection briefly before she smiled up at Mac. “Thanks.”

“Oh, Keith, we forgot the stickers!” Alicia sighed with a pout.

Keith grinned and pulled out two stickers from his front pocket. “No, you forgot them. I picked them up because my granddaughter would be upset if I forgot these.” He grinned down at Azzie. “I have Iron Man.” Keith gave a smug grin. “And Alicia has Falcon.”

Azzie grinned wide and raised her cast up for Keith to place the stickers on. “Thank you, Grandpa!” She looked to Alicia. “Thank you, Alicia!”

“You are most welcome, kiddo.” Keith beamed with pride. Veronica knew he was happiest when her girls smiled up at him. 

“Is Logan here yet?” Mac asked Veronica softly.

Veronica moved back into the kitchen and opened a Pepsi. “Not yet. I'm assuming he'll show up with Dick.” She watched Mac closely. “Is it ok that Dick is coming?”

Carmen sat on a stool in silence.

Mac nodded. “Of course. He loves the girls and Logan could use the support too.”

“Did I see him ask you to dance last night?” Veronica asked with a raised brow.

“Yes.” Mac sighed. “I just don't want to give him a chance to break my heart all over again.”

Carmen watched the two talk as she picked up a celery stick and dipped it. 

“I'm not saying jump into a relationship with him, but maybe, talk to him. If you want.” Veronica shrugged. “Maybe it's not too late to be friends with him.”

“We're friendly.” Mac shrugged back. 

“You're civil. That's not the same as friendly.” Veronica waved a hand. “I'm not going to tell you how to live your life. I just want you both to be happy. If that means letting the other finally go and moving on, successfully with someone else, that's ok too.”

Mac grabbed a sliced carrot stick and growled a bit. She looked to Carmen. “Veronica in love is just a mushy pile of lovey goo.” 

Carmen chuckled. “I think she's sweet.”

“Oh, crap. You are in love too.” Mac rolled her eyes with a small smile. 

“Well, yes. Have you seen my man?” Carmen looked around Mac to see Eli laying on the floor with Ellie playing.

“He's an amazing uncle.” Veronica nodded.

“He's better in bed.” Carmen slapped a hand over her mouth and blushed.

Mac giggled and patted Carmen on the back. “Could be worse. You could have slept with Dick.” She stuck her tongue out and crossed her eyes before she giggled more.

Carmen relaxed and laughed with Veronica.

Wallace opened the front door and looked around. “Is this were the party's at?”

Azzie and Ellie jumped up and rushed to hug him tightly. He quickly passed a dessert tray with what appeared to be snickerdoodles over to Eli. He was careful of Azzie's injuries as he picked them both up and carried them further inside.

“I know I didn't raise my son to leave the front door wide open. Someone off the street could just walk in.” Alicia's stern glance and tone stopped Wallace in his tracks.

“I suppose that would be me.” Duncan grinned as he stepped inside. “I thought I would follow the basketball star to make sure I had the right house.”

Keith blinked up at Duncan.

Veronica walked into the living room and smiled. “Welcome, Duncan. This is my home.” She gestured around. “My kids.” She pointed to the two hanging off of Wallace. “You remember my father?” She pointed to Keith.

“Mr. Mars. Nice to see you again.” Duncan smiled and took a step towards Keith with his hand out.

“Duncan.” Keith shook it while still looking confused at the Kane.

“This is Alicia, Wallace's mom and probably my future step-mother.” Veronica smirked at her father, who managed to blush a bit at the prediction, but didn't say anything.

Duncan turned and shook Alicia's hand. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

A brunette woman walked into Veronica's home with a tote bag with some chips inside. A pretty blonde girl was hiding behind her. “Duncan?”

“Kate, this is everyone. Everyone, this is Kate.” Duncan grinned. “And the shy girl is Lilly.”

Veronica stepped up and offered Kate her hand. “Hi, I'm Veronica. Welcome.”

Kate smiled and shook Veronica's hand. “I've heard a lot about you. It's nice to finally meet you.”

“I hope all good.” Veronica chuckled a little nervously.

“As if that's possible.” Eli mumbled.

“Nope.” Wallace snickered.

“Ignore them.” Veronica gestured for them to come inside as she closed the door. “Welcome. I suggest we move this outside. It's getting cramped in here.” 

“Oh! Wait!” Wallace stopped Azzie from walking. “I have something for you.”

Azzie giggled. “A sticker for my cast?” She held up her cast. “Who do you have?”

Wallace looked up at the other adults. “You guys couldn't wait for me?” He pulled out the symbol for Black Panther and grinned. “Only the best Avenger ever, the king of Wakanda.”

Azzie giggled as she watched Wallace put the sticker where she pointed. “Thank you, Uncle Wallace.” 

Duncan smiled. “We have some too.” He knelt down in front of Azzie. “I'm Duncan. I'm an old friend of your mom's.” He looked over to Veronica. “That's a little weird to say.”

Veronica licked her lips quickly as she nodded. “It's weird, I know.” She was thinking about telling Duncan about Azzie's paternity, but couldn't think of a way to say it that didn't alienate Azelyn.

Duncan turned and looked back to Azzie. “I have this one.” He held up a sticker.

“Ant Man!” Azzie bounced back and forth between her feet a little before she stopped with a small whimper.

Duncan nodded with a chuckle before his brow raised slowly. His blue eyes looked up to Veronica's for a quick second before he looked back to the girl in front of him. He pulled the back off and waited for her to direct him where to stick the symbol.

“We have some too.” Kate smiled and knelt down next to Duncan. “I'm Kate. I'm Duncan's fiancee. Do you know what that means?”

“You are getting married.” Azzie nodded. “I'm a lot smarter than I look.”

The room chuckled a bit that.

“Well, yes. And this is Lilly. She's going to be my daughter.” Kate wrapped an arm gently around Lilly's shoulders and gave her a little hug. “Lilly is ten years old. She also has a sticker for you. Want to put them on together, Lilly?”

Lilly looked up and smiled at Azzie. “Ok.” She pulled out a sticker of the SHIELD insignia. “This is for Nick Fury.”

Azzie grinned. “Do you like the Avengers too?”

Lilly nodded. “I haven't seen all of them, but I saw the first movie and some Iron Man movies.” Kate and Lilly put the stickers on Azzie's cast. 

Azzie turned and looked at what sticker Kate added. “Hawkeye! Mommy! I got new stickers!”

Veronica nodded with a smile. “How's your cast look now?”

Azzie lifted up the cast to show her. “It's covered!”

“I hope it has room for more.” Dick peeked inside. “Sup, everyone!”

“Uncle Dick!” Ellie rushed towards Dick. He picked her up and gave her a raspberry on her exposed stomach. Ellie giggled and squirmed.

Duncan raised up to his feet and looked back at Veronica. “Ok, That might be weirder.”

Veronica laughed. “I have video of diaper changing that will blow your mind.” 

Logan stepped inside and closed the door behind him. “Whoa. Full house.”

“Everyone out back!” Veronica yelled upward so she didn't hit anyone in the ear directly.

“I have stickers to give!” Dick yelled back at Veronica and handed Ellie over to Logan.

Azzie jumped up and wiggled as Dick reached back and pulled out the sticker from his back pocket. She made a face. “You sat on my sticker? Gross!”

Dick straightened with a pout. “That was a rule?”

“Yes. No sitting on stickers that are about to be Azelyn Mars'.” She raised her chin.

“Oh.” Dick sighed. “Guess you don't get his one then.” 

“Wait.” Azzie sighed and shifted her weight. “I suppose since you didn't know the rule, I'll allow it.”

Dick raised a brow. “Really? I don't want to get in trouble later for the butt sticker.”

Azzie giggled. “It doesn't smell like your butt, does it?”

Dick lifted it to his nose and sniffed then pushed it in her face. “Does it?”

Azzie laughed loud and moved to get away from the sticker. “Ew!”

“So, want it or not?” Dick waved it around a bit. 

“Who is it?” Azzie tried to peek.

Dick clasped it to his chest. “No! You have to want it or not based solely on the butt aspect.”

Azzie sighed. “Fine. I'll take it.” She took a step towards him. “Who is it?”

“Hulk, babygirl!” Dick grinned. “Where am I putting this big green dude?”

Azzie squirmed with delight and pointed to a spot. “I'm less likely to smell your butt down by my elbow.”

Dick chuckled. “Fair enough, munchkin.” He rose back up. “I think Logan has a sticker too.” He pointed behind him to Logan before he walked around Azzie.

Logan pulled a sticker out of his front pocket and bent down. “Hi.”

Azzie grinned. “Hello.” 

Logan looked over her cast. “Whoa. You have the whole team.”

“I'm guessing I'm missing one.” Azzie nodded to the sticker. “Like, that one.”

“Do you know who it is based on who is missing from there?” Logan pointed to the cast.

Azzie giggled and looked back at Veronica before she looked up to Logan again. “I think it's the one my mom likes.”

Logan chuckled and looked up to Veronica. “I think so too.” He looked back to Azzie. “Where am I putting this God of Thunder?”

Azzie pointed. “Are you trying to be like Thor?”

Logan shrugged. “Would it be so bad if I was?” He placed the sticker next to Captain America, as directed.

“Are you calling yourself a god?” Azzie raised a brow.

“Puny god.” Dick called out, mimicking Hulk's line about the villain in the Avengers movie.

Logan grinned.

Veronica raised a brow. “I'm awaiting the answer to this question on bated breath.”

Logan looked up at Veronica before looking back to Azzie. “I'm not willing to disclose all my secrets just yet. But, give me time.” 

Azzie sighed and looked over to Keith. “I might need to tag you in on this one, Grandpa. He's a tough cookie to crack.”

Keith smirked wickedly as he looked over at Logan. “It would be my pleasure, grandchild of mine.”

Veronica turned Dick towards the back door. “Everyone into the back. It's getting crowded in here and my living room is not the place for an interrogation. We have those in the garage like normal people.”

“But, the garage is full of stuff, Mommy.” Ellie looked up at her mother.

“Go play.” Veronica gave her youngest a tight smile.

Dick handed a plastic bag over to Veronica and grinned. “Veggie burgers.”

Veronica gave a nod and nudged Dick towards the door. “Lead them out back, will you?”

Dick tickled Ellie and ducked out the door with a chuckle.

Ellie ran out the door after Dick. Carmen and Mac followed with Alicia and Keith behind them. Wallace let Kate and Lilly walk in front of him before he shook Duncan's hand and greeted him back to Neptune. They walked out together. 

Eli looked up at Logan before he slipped past Veronica. “You two need a minute, V?”

“Yea.” Veronica looked up at Logan with a soft smile.

“I'll make sure the party remains outside, but don't take too long, ok? I don't want to have to explain the birds and the bees with those two kids of yours.” Eli used his shoulder to push against Veronica's gently before he slipped into the kitchen and out the back door.

“Glad you could make it.” Veronica's voice was calm, but she could feel her whole body jolt with tension, just because Logan was nearby.

“So, I read your letter.” Logan took a step towards her. 

Veronica nodded. “Good. Did you see Kate?”

“Barely.” Logan took another step towards her. 

“She seems nice and she seems to adore Lilly.” Veronica bit her lower lip gently.

“Stop that.” Logan took another step. 

Veronica raised a brow. “What?”

“Biting your lip. I want to do it and it's driving me crazy that you are doing it.” He smirked.

Veronica blushed and looked down. Slowly, she looked back up at him under dark lashes. “You have to stop thinking I'm going to leave you when something else flashes in front of me. Not everything is going to get my attention.”

Logan sighed and picked up one of her hands. He held it between their thighs. “Duncan has always gotten you when he wanted you.”

Veronica picked up Logan's other hand and held it between them as he held her hand. “Duncan hasn't been in my life in ten years. And honestly, we shouldn't have been together that last time. It didn't feel right and I think it was mutual. He was still in love with Meg and I was still in love with you.”

Logan smiled wide. “Really?”

Veronica nodded. “You weren't dumped because I stopped caring. I cared too much and couldn't watch you continue to cause so much destruction. When you calmed down, I was with Duncan and it wasn't fair to just dump him because you were done fighting the lower class.” 

Logan opened his mouth to speak, but Veronica shook her head. “We got back together and it wasn't Duncan that tore us apart the last time. It wasn't even completely Madison.” She looked down. “It was ourselves. We had this intense emotional bond, but we weren't mature enough to handle it.” She looked up. “But, it never stopped being there, not for me, at least.”

Logan smiled. “Me either.” He pulled Veronica towards him and hugged her. “I love you so much, Veronica. I was so sad last night and you saw right through it. You knew exactly what to do.”

Veronica wrapped her arms around him and sighed softly. “I'm pretty smart.”

“Our kid is pretty smart. I was sure she was going destroy me earlier.” Logan chuckled. 

“I appreciate you keeping the sexual innuendo away from our daughter.” She looked up and smiled at him. 

He shrugged. “Figured that would score points with you.” He looked down at her with serious eyes. “Did you mean everything you wrote?”

Veronica nodded and leaned back to look up at him. “Every word.”

“I want to be the man you saw me as when you wrote that. I want to be a good father. I want to be the man you love. I want to be with you. I want to be a family.” He looked worried over his wishes.

Veronica reached up and tilted his head so she could kiss the tip of his nose. “Then, let's go enjoy our family cookout.”

He blushed a bit and nodded before he lowered his lips to hers and slowly kissed her. It wasn't a sexual kiss, but sensual and sweet. It was strong and delicate. He was timid and Veronica found it to be adorable. 

She stopped the kiss and reached down to take his hand in hers. Her fingers wove between his and she tightened her hold on him. “Shall we?”

He reached up and fixed her smudged lipstick and gave a nod. His hand squeezed hers just a bit. His smile was innocent and pure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am wrapping this story up in the next couple (or three) chapters.


	12. Reheat as Directed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the next to the last chapter of this lighthearted story. I will be posting the final chapter at the end of the week. Enjoy!

Veronica walked Logan to the back door and stopped. She turned and looked up at him. “I like this. I like touching you and being touched by you.”

Logan grinned and reached up to rub her cheek with his thumb. “Good. I like those too.”

Veronica blushed. “But, the girls aren't used to it.”

“So, no making out on the back porch today.” Logan smirked. “Roni, we're doing this. I don't mind doing this slow.”

Veronica grinned and squeezed Logan's hand one more time before she released it. “Thank you.”

“I follow you, as always.” Logan gave her a quick spank. “Gives me a chance to watch that fine ass.” 

Veronica rolled her eyes before she opened the door to the rest of the party. She looked out to the kids playing on the jungle gym. Azzie was a little slow playing, but Lilly was actually helping her get to the top. Duncan was chatting with Mac and Carmen while Dick and Eli were dishing out beers and waters. Keith had claimed the swinging bench with an arm around Alicia as they whispered and watched over the kids.

Wallace walked over to Veronica and nudged her a bit with his elbow. “Looks like you might finally become my sister from another mister.”

“No. You'll be my brother from another mother.” Veronica smirked back at him as she admired their parents cuddling. “Does that still gross you out?”

“Yup.” Wallace turned to look back at Veronica. “You?”

“Oh yeah.” Veronica giggled. “But, I'm happy for them. They are happy, and so obviously in love.” She shrugged. “It's a good thing.”

Wallace looked up at Logan but didn't show any emotion on his face. “He just better keep treating her with love and respect. Or, I'll have to step in and defend her.”

Veronica looked over at Wallace, catching his glare to Logan. She rolled her eyes. “I'm sure he will do nothing but love her and cherish her, like he always has.” 

“He better.” Wallace wrapped an arm around Veronica's shoulders and hugged her close to him. “And I totally get the top bunk.”

Veronica chuckled, releasing the tension that was building up. “I'll thumb wrestle you for it.” 

Wallace winked and released her. “Deal. I'm going to go save Kate from Dick.” 

Veronica watched him head towards the new member of their gang. She felt Logan bend down and invade her personal space. 

“He seems protective.”

“He's always been protective.” Veronica shrugged. “He's a mama's boy through and through.”

Logan scoffed. “He's a sidekick of yours, a very loyal one. And, he's always been one.”

Veronica turned and looked up at him. “I like to surround myself with loyal people.” She flashed him a wink. 

Logan blushed and bent to kiss her forehead.

“So, you two are back on?” Duncan smirked as he opened a bag of chips.

Veronica reached over and offered a large bowl for him to pour the chips into. “Yes.” She knew she could explain the slowness of their relationship or the hows and whys they reconnected, but Duncan understood most of it from ten years prior. 

Duncan grinned and slipped the empty bag under the bowl. “So, how old is Azzie?” 

Veronica smirked. “She'll be nine in October.” 

Duncan nodded as he chewed on a chip. He looked up to Logan. “She's just like you.”

Logan blushed a bit and cleared his throat. “She's better.” He glanced over at Azzie playing at the top of the jungle gym with Lilly. “She has better parents.”

Veronica gave a soft grin and touched his arm as a show of support. She looked back to Duncan. “You could tell?”

“Easily.” Duncan chuckled. “She has his nervous twitches.”

“Well, you figured it out mere days after I was told.” Logan shrugged with a small laugh.

Duncan blinked and looked to Veronica. He watched her for a moment before he shook his head slowly. “I'm shocked, but not.” He gave her a shy smile. “I'm glad for you two. I wish you the best.”

Logan reached over with a hand. “Same to you and Kate. You deserve happiness too, dude.”

Duncan shook his hand. “We all do, especially after our adolescences.” 

Veronica nodded and looked around. Her family was healed. They had all survived through hellish times and reunited with each other as adults. They were fixed and wore their scars with pride. 

 

Mac sighed as she sat next to Carmen and Eli. They were giving each other sweet little kisses that were adorable and sickening. Her eyes scanned the backyard. She noticed Duncan talking to Veronica and Logan and hoped it was going as well as it appeared. They were all smiling and she noticed Veronica and Logan blushing towards each other. 

A slight turn and she saw Wallace shooing Dick away from Kate while they all laughed. Dick was a lot for someone who just met him. He was blunt and crude, but he really did have the best intentions most of the time. He wanted people to laugh with him. She wondered if he did that so he didn't have to worry about being laughed at or maybe it was so he didn't focus on his own inner turmoil. Either way, he was happier, inside and out, when other people were happy. He was a people-pleaser.

A cry from a child distracted her. She turned and saw Ellie on the patio with a knee up. Veronica was there, looking it over. Keith and Alicia had stopped snuggling on the bench, but had only moved towards the edge of the seat to inspect the little one. Eli and Carmen had stopped kissing, but were still glued to the other. Duncan and Logan stood to the side, both watching the little blondes as one sniffled while the other soothed. The younger one appeared worried about having to get stitches like her sister, but even Mac saw the wound wasn't bleeding badly. 

Mac wasn't surprised when Dick showed up with the first aid kit and knelt in front of Ellie. He must have made some joke because the whole patio released a bit of tension with small smiles. Ellie nodded before she showed him her knee. He scoffed at it and even asked Veronica if she needed any bandage at all. Ellie did, of course, but Mac saw how easily he calmed her down and made it a small deal. He cleaned it with some rubbing alcohol and blew on it gently. Mac saw Ellie wincing in pain, but she would giggle at some face Dick was making. Then, Dick put some ointment on her knee before a huge bandage that wrapped around her. Veronica's laugh at the huge bandage caused Mac to smile softly. 

When Dick moved to go back in the house, Mac followed. She told herself she was just getting some water. She might check on the other food, maybe start preparing some of the meat-like dishes. When she walked inside, Dick was in the kitchen. He was reading the label of what she easily recognized as her preferred brand of veggie burgers. 

“Oh. Hi, Mac.” Dick lowered the box as casually as she thought was possible. 

“Dick.” She answered without any venom. “So, Ellie will make it?”

“Well, the next twenty-four hours are critical, but she'll probably keep her leg.” Dick smirked a bit.

Mac grinned. “Good.” She nodded to his hand. “Whatcha got there?”

Dick looked down and actually looked surprised to be holding the veggie burgers. “Oh. Um.” He looked up at her. “I was just seeing what needs to be done for them. I suspect Keith will be grilling, but I wanted to make sure he did it as directed.”

Mac raised a brow. “It's pretty simple. Just place on grill to warm. They are precooked.” 

“Oh.” Dick set the box on the counter. “Good to know.” 

She walked around the island and pulled out a bottled water from the refrigerator. 

“You have fun last night?” Dick's voice wobbled as he asked. He was obviously nervous.

“It was alright. You?” Mac turned and looked up at him.

“I had a mixed ride of emotions, you know?” He sighed softly. “High school was a weird time for most of us, and it's hard to think of Neptune High and not think of Beaver.”

Mac nodded. She would have to agree to that. 

“But, we all moved on. I mean, you moved on and fell for other people and I sort of adopted Logan as my brother.” Dick picked up a piece of celery and started to peel it apart.

“Do you feel bad for moving on without Cassidy?” Mac asked softly.

“No, but then I feel bad about not feeling bad.” Dick sighed with a huff. “Do you?”

Mac shook her head slowly. “I had to move on. We both did.” 

He took a small step towards her. “Did you ever feel bad for moving on with me?”

She looked up at him and noticed how vulnerable he looked. His heart was practically on display for her. “Not until you broke my heart.” She had to look away. It was getting too intense.

“Mackie, I'm living with that every day. I wish I could change it. I wish I hadn't done it. I wish I hadn't hurt you.” Dick took another small step towards her. “I wish we could try again.”

She let him move closer to her. “Me too.” She didn't look up. But when his lips pushed against hers, she wasn't surprised. She returned the kiss and let him back her against the refrigerator.

A masculine voice cleared his throat and Mac ducked her head down. She peeked around Dick's towering form and spotted Keith standing in the doorway. “If you mess up my grandchildren's drawings on the front of the fridge, I'm likely to get very upset.” His tone was light and mocking and he even had the matching half smirk to back it up. 

“Keith.” Mac cleared her throat and stepped to the side. She thought briefly about coming up with an excuse, but he would see through it and it would only make her look bad. 

“Cindy.” He looked over to Dick. “Richard.”

“Keith.” Dick grinned. “We ready to grill yet?”

“I don't know. It looks like things are pretty warm in here.” Keith turned his grin into a full smirk.

Dick's smile widened and he nodded. He reached down and took Mac's hand in his. “Heat was never an issue.” 

Mac tried to jerk her hand free, but he kept a tight grip on it. He winked down at her and she relaxed. “We should probably get back to the patio.”

“Right. Wouldn't want people to get the wrong idea.” Keith chuckled as he picked up the large platter of meat. “Would one of you get the door?”

Mac moved, noticing Dick reluctantly letting her go and opened the back door. Keith walked out of it with a nod in gratitude. Dick followed with the veggie burger box. He wiggled his brows at her as he passed.

Mac sighed at the typical Dick action, but she felt relief. She smiled up at him.

 

Logan smiled as Azzie walked, still with a small limp, towards him and sat in the chair next to him. He gave a nod and waited.

Azzie surveyed her backyard for a moment before she looked up at Logan. “You love my mom?”

Logan's grin widened. “Very much so.” 

“Then, why did you leave her?” Azzie's eyes were big and so full of emotion that Logan had to look away. He wondered if he was so transparent with his emotions. 

“We weren't good for each other. We weren't together when I left. She was dating another guy and I had just been dumped by another woman.” He ran his hands through his hair. “But, our feelings for one another were there. We had to figure out how to live with them. We believed we weren't going to make it together, so I left so I could learn to make it alone.”

“And you never called to check in on her? She calls to check in on me and Ellie when we're spending the night with Uncle Wallace or Eli or Aunt Mac.” Azzie was still looking deep into his soul. She was calm though.

“I regret not calling or emailing. I would have learned about you and come back to meet you. But, for your entire life up until this week, I was ignorant to her feelings and your existence. I'm hoping to make up for that over the rest of your lives, if you'll let me try.” Logan looked up at her and offered a soft smile. “Do you think we could try to be a family?”

Azzie thought it over. She made him wait as she looked back over the backyard, catching Eli teaching Lilly some Spanish that made Carmen smack his arm. Veronica was laughing over something with Duncan and Dick. Logan got lost in the sound of her laughter and it helped relieve the torturous pause his daughter was giving him. “I suppose it would be fair to try. Mommy really likes you.”

Logan smiled brightly. “I really like all of you.” He shrugged a bit. “I feel like we should hug or something.

Azzie rolled her eyes but stood up and walked over to him. She wrapped her long arms around him and hugged him. “I suppose it would seal our family pact.”

Logan hadn't expected it, but he felt the rush of emotion from the hug. Azzie wasn't hugging him tightly, but she wasn't letting go either. Logan hugged her back a little tighter, feeling a connection that he never expected to have with anyone. “Thank you, Azzie.”

Azzie pulled back with a smile. “Don't expect daddy-daughter dancing later. I suspect that would be rushing this.”

Logan chuckled and nodded. “I agree.”

 

The evening progressed as the group relaxed in mild conversations. Alicia and Kate talked weddings. Veronica talked schools with Duncan for their kids. Dick and Mac made googly eyes at each other and it warmed Veronica's heart. Carmen and Kate bonded and Veronica was sure she heard lunch plans being made for later that week. Other plans included surfing for Duncan, Dick and Logan. Eventually though, the crowd thinned and everyone went home. Well, Dick went to Mac's house so they could “talk”. Keith and Alicia even took the girls with them. 

Veronica looked at her backyard and sighed as she started to clean up the mess. 

“You should pay someone to do that for you.” Logan called out.

Veronica turned and saw him leaning against the back door frame. “Sorry, I don't really have the extra cash to pay for servants.” She piled up some dishes and walked towards him. “Do you mind?” She nodded to the door.

He obliged and held the door open for her. “So, what are your plans for the evening?”

“I had considered a long bath and bed.” She shrugged and set the dishes on the counter. “You?”

Logan smirked and walked closer to her. He bent down and captured her chin in his hands before he placed a sweet kiss on her lips. It quickly turned into a passionate kiss and Veronica had to moan at the pleasure from it. When he broke the kiss, she pouted a bit. “I've been waiting to kiss you like that since last night.” He rubbed her cheek softly. 

She smiled. “Well, I suppose you deserve that since you were very well behaved today.”

He chuckled. “Oh no. You don't get to use your mom voice on me.”

Veronica raised a brow. He had challenged her.

“Oh, fuck.” He sighed with a twinkle in his eye.

“First, we have to clean.” She winked at him.

Logan blinked before his eyes got wide as the realization hit him. “Was that in response to me saying 'fuck'?”

Veronica nodded as she walked back outside. She was shocked when she saw him running out a second later with a trash bag. “I want to save my dishes, my silverware and my tablecloths.” She chuckled.

His shoulders slouched, but he did a decent job at cleaning up. He even put away her tables in the depths of the garage and made it back out without incident. 

She was loading the dishwasher while he watched her. “So, did today go as badly as you thought it would?”

“I'm actually really happy. Duncan and Kate are madly in love. I can be friends with him again. Dick and Mac seemed to be back together. It's really great to see them happy.” Logan finished his soda and rinsed the can. “And you and the girls make me feel like I belong.” He paused. “Although, I don't think I'll ever be as cool as Uncle Dick.”

“Azzie is connecting with you. And Ellie adores Dick more than she likes me.” Veronica chuckled. “I wouldn't expect to get between those two.”

Logan walked towards her. “Thank you, Veronica.”

She raised a brow. “For the cookout? No problem.” She smiled sweetly.

“No.” He ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks for having Azzie, even though I wasn't here. Thanks for raising her to be a really cool kid.”

Veronica dropped a plate into the dishwasher and looked up at him. “There was never a choice for me, Logan. For either of them.” She kicked the door closed and set it to run. “Mind if we hang out on the couch for a bit? I feel like I should rest before you.” She blushed as she remembered how exhausting he could be in bed.

“Sounds fantastic.” He offered an arm and lead her to the living room. 

She kicked off her shoes and sat on the couch. He followed and she leaned against his side. “We were never this.” 

“1950s American Dream Ken and Barbie? Nope. I didn't think I wanted it before this week.” Logan ran his fingers along her hairline. “But, I have to admit, I'm falling for all of this.”

“Logan, I have to admit something.” She sighed and pushed up to look down at him. His chocolate eyes were so warm and soft and filled with love. “I can't do this and fail again. We have to make it last this time. It's you or no one.” 

Logan sighed softly and pushed up to kiss her softly. “It's you or no one.” He repeated. “I'm in this, Ronica. All in. And the only way I'll leave you is if someone, most likely the Grim Reaper, drags me away kicking and screaming and punching like hell. I don't want anything else on this world more than I want you and the girls. I love you. I love Azzie and Ellie. I feel like I finally have a very small and cramped home, but it's home.” He smirked a bit as he looked around the living room. He looked back at her. “I know it might feel rushed, having just reconnected after so long apart, but you were always there with me.”

“And you were here with me.” Veronica smiled. “Logan, I have a very important question for you.”

Logan raised a brow. “Ok. Ask me anything, my dear.”

“Logan.” She blushed a bit. “Will you marry me?”

Logan pounced up and flipped her around on the couch so he was on top of her. He began kissing her with fierceness before it turned soft and sensual. He moaned as he adjusted on her and she just blissfully sighed as she returned the kiss back.


	13. And They Lived Fluffily Ever After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading this fluffy tale. It's been fun to write and share with you guys. Please, leave a comment and kudos before you close out the window. I'd really appreciate it. 
> 
> A note: A very small bit of this chapter was taken from the movie Leap Year. If you've seen the movie, you'll know which part when it gets to it (slightly altered to fit in my story). I just really liked the lines.

Two Years Later

Veronica woke up with a small moan as she snuggled up to Logan. She took in his scent and kissed his bare chest. 

“This is exactly how you got into your current condition.” He chuckled. 

“But, you smell so delicious.” She opened her eyes and looked up at him. 

He grinned down at her from his propped up position against the pillows. “I would love to continue this, but I think the girls are making breakfast and one of us should probably check on them.”

Veronica smirked and crawled up him. Her stomach rubbed against his boxers. “You want to leave me to deal with a sure mess in the kitchen?” She pouted just a bit.

“I want to make sure we still have a kitchen, dearest. I could just take a peek and then come back up and poke back in here.” He wiggled his brows. 

Veronica nodded, until her eyes caught the time. “Crap.” 

Logan raised a brow. “What? You ok? The baby ok?” He placed his large hand on her small bump.

She grinned warmly. “The baby is fine. I'm fine. But, it's already nine. We have to get to the church in three hours and with four people who all need showers and to be fed, there won't be any poking.”

“This parent math is still hard for me to understand. I mean, we could take twenty minutes to-”

“You keep assuming we'll be uninterrupted. You have to add time for interruptions. And, since today is a very important day, there will be at least two tantrums before we leave the house.” Veronica finished. “I'll give us five minutes to admire each other though.” 

He scooted down and cupped her cheek. “I'll take anything you give me.” He kissed her nose.

“Mom!” It was followed by a knock on the door.

“I freaking swear.” Veronica mumbled. She turned and looked at the door. “Come in.”

Azzie opened the door and looked at her parents. “Ellie is trying to put ice cream on waffles. I tried to tell her that those were for dessert.” 

“You are such a tattle tale, Azzie!” Ellie yelled from the hallway.

Veronica smirked and looked towards Logan. “She gets it from her father.”

Logan blinked and gasped while holding a hand to his chest. “Excuse me?”

Veronica looked back to Azzie. “Today is special. You can have ice cream on your waffles. Don't burn the house down. Close the door.” 

Azzie mumbled a protest, but did as she was told.

Logan was still looking at his wife in shock. “Are you trying to call me a tattle tale?”

“You tattled all the time!” Veronica laughed. “You told Duncan about my investigations and Dick about Duncan and Kendall.”

“You told Lilly about me and that other girl. You are a tattle tale too!” Logan huffed and sat back with his arms crossed over his chest.

“And now, I'm paid to tattle on people.” She smirked. “I'm sorry.” She crawled up the bed and kissed his shoulder. 

“Uh huh.” Logan turned and looked away from her. 

“You are loyal and that means that sometimes, you have to tattle.” She kissed his neck. “Which is totally forgivable.” 

“Uh huh.” He huffed, but tilted his head to give her access. 

“And you are valiant and truly the best man.” She kissed his cheek. 

He looked over at her with soft eyes. “You truly are an honorable matron.”

She grinned. “So, you ready to get this house moving and on the road?”

“What? You think Mac and Dick really need us there?” He giggled and ducked down to kiss her neck.

“Um. Technically, no, but since they were there for our wedding, we should be there for theirs.” Veronica moaned softly. “Sometime...” 

Logan chuckled and continued to kiss her neck softly. 

 

Veronica walked into the church and raised a brow to Logan. “I'm always amazed that you don't combust when you walk into this place.” 

“I've told you before, dearest, I'm not the Antichrist.” Logan winked. He took the hands of Azzie and Ellie in his. “Let's go check on Uncle Dick.”

“Yes!” Ellie squealed. 

“I'll see you at the altar.” Veronica leaned over and gave Logan a chaste kiss.

Logan beamed as he looked down at her. “I'll be the good looking guy in charge of the rings.” He winked. 

Veronica watched her family walk away and smiled at the sight. She already had warm fuzzy feelings from it being Mac and Dick's wedding day, and the emotional bubble of the second trimester, but she wanted to bask in that sight of the three people she called home together and happy. The girls respected and loved Logan and he adored them. 

“Is Veronica Mars crying?” 

Veronica blinked and turned to see Casey Gant smiling down at her. She wiped at her cheeks with a smile. She was glad she used waterproof mascara today. “Casey.” 

“Or is it Echolls?” He leaned in and gave her a friendly hug. “Whoa.” He paused as he eyed her stomach. “Is that an Echolls?” He grinned.

Veronica looked down and placed a hand on her stomach. “It's still Mars, and yes, this is an Echolls.” She wasn't that big, but Casey had always been perceptive. “Logan just took the girls to see Dick if you want to join them.”

“I'd rather escort you up those dangerous stairs. I would hate for you to slip, especially in your condition.” He gave a charming grin and held out an arm. “Also, I was sent to fetch you by the bride.” 

Veronica smiled and took his arm. “Ok, but don't tell Logan I'm running off with another man.”

“I would never.” Casey lead her towards the staircase. “I like my face to not be bleeding.” He chuckled. 

Veronica looked at the stairs and chuckled. “Casey, there are three steps.” 

“Hazardous.” Casey nodded without a smile. He lead her up the stairs and knocked on one of the double doors. 

“That better be Veronica.” Mac yelled out.

“And her escort.” Casey opened the door and gestured for Veronica to enter while he remained in the hall. Veronica noticed he stood where he couldn't see inside the room. 

She smiled and walked in to see Mac standing in her dress. She was a vision. Her hair was styled up and her faux hawk was sprinkled with pearls and glitter. Her dress was a princess gown without sleeves and her cleavage never looked better. “Oh Mac. You look so beautiful.” Veronica's eyes teared up again.

“No!” Mac pointed at Veronica. “Crying before the wedding is not allowed!” She looked away and shoved someone towards Veronica. “Stop her!”

Madison stumbled towards Veronica and sighed. She offered a tissue. 

“I'm pregnant, Mac! I can't help it.” Veronica took the tissue and gave Madison a smile. “Thank you.”

“Sure.” Madison offered a small smile. “I can't believe my switched at birth mate is marrying my ex. It's almost like she's getting my life.”

Veronica dabbed her eyes and slipped the tissue in her cleavage. “Mac and Dick are happy and we should be happy for them.” 

Madison rolled her eyes and walked away from Veronica. Veronica was happy not to have to deal with a blowout fight with Madison. It took all her willpower to keep things cheerful for Mac's sake. And today, Veronica would try her best to keep things civil for Mac. 

Lauren Sinclair, Mac's biological sister, walked over to Mac and offered a chute of champagne. “You are allowed two of these.”

Natalie Mackenzie, Mac's mother who raised her, walked in behind Veronica and smiled. “Oh, honey. You are so pretty, even if your hair is a little, uh, nontraditional.” 

Veronica smirked a bit and caught Mac in a glance. Mac rolled her eyes when her mother turned and Veronica had to cough to keep from laughing at the gesture.

 

Standing next to his best friend, Logan had to smile at the last couple of years and the road to get to this place. He was so happy and happy for his friends as they stood in front of him. But, his eyes kept moving to his own bride and the memories of their wedding flashed in his head. 

It had been fast. Keith even questioned their rushed motives, but Logan told him that their secret love child was in fourth grade and it wasn't rushed. Logan had never lost his love for the petite spy pixie and he finally understood that she never lost her love for him. They were married before the holidays and he had purchased a new home. It wasn't in the 09, but it was bigger than her house. He had his own space in the house for an office, which he had to sometimes share with Veronica, but it was a kid-free zone. He loved those girls, but he took some time getting used to their noise and daily rituals. The new house also allowed them to grow their family, which they weren't planning to do so soon, but he was thrilled when she gave him the news. He had missed out on Azzie being small and Ellie was already in pre-school when he came back. With this new kid, he would be able to change diapers. He would be there for feedings and first words and first steps. Of course, he has missed them with the other kids, but he wasn't upset over it. He was just excited about getting them with this child. 

And then there was life with Veronica. She worked and had schedules and understood how much time was needed for anything with the girls. But, she was amazing. She was all the good he remembered. She had learned to be gentle again and to trust people again. She trusted him. Even before they married, she and Mac would have girl nights where he would be left with the girls. And after the first time, she never called and checked in on him. Sometimes Keith called, but she never did. And he trusted himself around them. He never felt Aaron's darkness around them. 

Seeing Veronica each day, seeing her like this, beaming with love and happiness as their best friends wed before them, he had to wonder if he was dreaming. He wondered if he was in a coma somewhere, after accidentally overdosing on some mixture of drugs. But, he kept falling asleep with her in his arms and waking up with her holding onto him. If he was in a coma, he hoped he never woke up. 

“The couple has decided to write their own vows. We start with Cindy.” The pastor smiled and gestured to Mac.

“Dick, you have grown since we first met. I don't know if you remember the first time we spoke to each other. It was Valentine's Day and we were in third grade. You had these elaborate cards and I had those cardboard ones you have to cut.” She chuckled softly. “I handed one to you with a small bag of those conversation hearts and you gave me a huge smile. I told you something like 'Happy Valentine's Day' and you replied with 'Back at ya, hot stuff.'” She paused as the church chuckled. “You have always been confident in yourself and your life. You were confident we were right for each other. We have had our dark pasts, both together and separate, but I am thrilled to have you and your bright smile and attitude to light my way. I love you, Richard Casablancas Jr. I am so happy to be here, marrying you. One last thing, I will never steal, lie or cheat. But, if I steal, I will steal away your sorrows. And if I must lie, I will lie with you all the nights of my life. And if I cheat, then I will cheat death because I never want to leave you.” Mac sniffled as she smiled over to Dick.

Logan couldn't see Dick's face from their formation, but he had a good idea Dick was starting to get emotional too. Logan looked to Veronica and smiled at her. She responded with a soft, emotional smile.

“Dang, Babe. I don't know if I can beat that.” Dick chuckled. He adjusted his hands on Mac's and let his shoulders settle before he began talking. “I was an ass-” He looked to the pastor and grinned before he looked back to Mac. “A jerk for a while to you. I would love to say I was jealous that Cassidy got to date such a cool girl like you, but that wouldn't be the truth. I didn't understand what love meant, what devotion and honor meant until I totally saved your life.” Mac rolled her eyes a bit, but blushed at what Logan suspected was the memory of how they connected. “I wanted to keep you safe and smiling so those dimples never let up. I vow to love you and your dimples until the end of time. I vow to protect you, from muggers or the feds when you may have hacked into something you shouldn't have. And I vow to do my best to never cause you to cry. My heart is yours. My rock hard body is yours. I vow to never leave you until you realize what a terrible mistake you made and tell me to go away.” Mac chuckled at the last bit. “I love you, Mackie.” 

The pastor stepped up and spoke over the couple. “By the power vested in me by God and the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife.” He grinned and leaned in. “You may kiss your bride.”

Dick wasted no time as he stepped up and captured Mac's face in his hands and kissed her. 

 

A couple hours later, well into the reception, Logan was dancing with Veronica. A slow song blared from the speakers as she rested her head on his chest. He smiled softly and held her to him. “This is nice.”

“I think this is our last wedding for a while. Duncan, my dad, Eli and Carmen... We only have Wallace left now.” Veronica sighed softly. 

“The token bachelor.” Logan smirked. 

“He's just waiting for the right lady. He didn't meet her in high school like nearly everyone else we know.” She chuckled and looked up at him. She looked tired, but happy.

“You ok?” He was concerned. “Should we go sit down?”

“I'm fine. Stop fussing over me.” She leaned against him again. 

They danced for a while in silence. Logan looked over and saw Mac snuggling up against Dick. He suspected they would be leaving soon. Once they did, Logan could take Veronica home. Eli and Carmen had taken the girls home with them. Logan had to chuckle when Eli called it a practice run and Carmen just glared at him. 

Dick and Mac stopped dancing and walked towards Logan and Veronica. Dick grinned. “Wife swap, dude!”

Logan held Veronica tightly to him and actually growled.

Veronica chuckled. “You mean for a dance, right?”

“Obviously.” Dick laughed and held Mac's hand towards Logan.

Veronica pushed away from Logan and gave him a sleepy smile. She wouldn't make it much longer. 

“Be gentle with her.” Logan sighed and took Mac's hand. “Well, hello pretty lady.” He grinned down at her.

Veronica began a sweet dance with Dick. 

Logan twirled Mac and set into a slightly faster rhythm then he had with Veronica. “So, is being married everything you had dreamed it would be? Or have you realized you married Dick?” 

Mac grinned wide. “It's been wonderful thus far. How are you and Veronica?”

“She's an old pro at this pregnancy thing and I feel so unsure about anything. I'm so worried, but I know deep down, she's got this covered too.” He sighed. “I feel like I'm just adding unwanted stress to her already stressful life.” 

Mac blinked and let out a slow sigh. “Wow. Well, first, she totally has the pregnancy thing down, but she gets that you are new to it and she's willing to share it with you. She's not stressed out and if she was, I wouldn't have asked her to be my matron of honor. She has way less stress than you think. She has two great kids who sure, you have to watch and make sure they don't get into anything they shouldn't, but they know the rules and mostly follow them. She has you to help keep her calm and relaxed. I know you rub her feet and fix her bubble baths and do other amazing things to de-stress her.” 

Logan smirked. 

“Not talking sex, buddy.” Mac sighed with a bit of an eye roll. “I mean, you go grocery stopping and you clean and you pick Ellie up from soccer practice and take Azzie to gymnastics. You are a great father and that helps her. She isn't alone in this anymore, which, honestly, she never really was, but you are special so embrace that.” 

Logan nodded and offered a small grin. “Thanks, Mac.” 

“No problem. Nothing like giving the best man an ego boost on my day.” Mac gave a teasing grin.

 

Veronica let Dick hold her upright as she danced. She was still in her happiness bubble, but her body was wearing down. She smiled up at Dick. “You seem to like this marriage thing.”

“You know, a decade ago, I was sure I was going to be the eternal bachelor. I had lost Mac to my own stupidity and no one else compared. But, you got Logan back and it showed me that I could get Mac back, that people change and grow and forgive.”

“I'm glad you and Mac are happy, even if it still grosses me out a little.” Veronica smirked.

“So, um, I wanted to ask you something.” Dick spoke in a soft tone. His eyes kept looking towards Logan and Mac.

“I don't think they are sleeping together.” Veronica mumbled.

Dick stopped dancing and looked down at her. She shrugged with a smirk before he sighed. “Not cool, Mars.”

“Stop being so easy.” 

“So, anyway, did Logan ever make you sign a pre-nup?” Dick was back to his hushed voice.

Veronica continued to dance, but blinked up at him. “Um. No. Why? Does he have even more money I don't plan on spending?”

Dick smirked. “No, it's just, I offered to sign one for Mac, but she wouldn't let me.”

“Wait, so that means Mac is worth more than you?” Veronica tilted her head.

“Yes, preggo-brain. She's loaded. I have enough to coast along if I wanted to, but she has the bacon in this relationship.” Dick nodded.

“I never knew. I'm not shocked, but just ignorant of your money situations.” Veronica nodded, trying to figure out if she cared that Dick knew something she didn't. 

“Well, as the poor people in our respective relationships, how do you feel about the lack of a pre-nup?”

Veronica smirked. “Logan didn't make me sign one and I didn't bring up the paternity rights after the reunion. We saw it as all in, including kids and money, I guess. We couldn't do it with only some of the pieces.”

“So, this is Mac trusting me not to rob her blind?” Dick asked with a friendly grin.

“Yup. Also, good luck with that.” Veronica winked. “Between her and me, you wouldn't make it out of Balboa County with a cent to your name.”

So, you trust Logan not to take Azzie?” His voice turned serious.

“Logan isn't allowed to leave me and he knows it. Just like I'm not allowed to leave him. We're stuck with each other.” She smiled. 

“Good. I don't want to remove you guys from my wedding photos.” Dick chuckled.

 

Veronica slowly walked into the house and dropped her shoes and purse on the counter. Another hour of dancing before Mac and Dick finally decided to go to their suite and Veronica and Logan could leave.

Logan followed behind her and locked up the door before he slid his face into her neck and breathed in slowly. “Home.”

“The house or my neck?” Veronica chuckled. 

“Both?” He nipped at her neck and straightened up. He pulled his tie off and unbuttoned the first few buttons of his shirt. “You need to go to bed.” 

“Terribly.” She looked back and smiled up at him. “Permission to attack you in the morning?”

“Only if I don't attack you first.” Logan grinned. 

She reached back and took his hand in hers. She lead him up the stairs and into their bedroom. She waited for him to unzip her gown and she stepped out of it. She gestured for him to remove his tuxedo. “You are going to bed with me.” 

Logan chuckled. “What if I'm not tired?”

Veronica stood in front of him in her bra and panties. “I want to sleep in your arms. I need you.”

Logan's face lost it's humor as he bent town and kissed her forehead. “Then I'll be holding you.”

Veronica smiled and removed her bra. She noticed the admiration in Logan's eyes as she continued to remove her underwear. She crawled into bed and slipped her legs under the covers. “Coming?”

Logan grunted and removed his shirt. “You are killing me, Ronica.”

She smirked from under the covers. “Slow and steady. That's the plan.” 

Logan grinned mischievously. “I can torture you back, you know.” He walked towards her and bent over her.

Veronica glanced over at him and took in his appearance. He still looked amazing, but had a small shadow of a beard on his face from a long day out. His torso was nude and his pants were unbuttoned and unzipped. “No, you can't. It's not torture when you want it.” She looked up to his face and grabbed his pants and yanked him closer. 

Logan stumbled and rushed to catch himself so he didn't land on her. He chuckled and looked down at her. “I always want you. Sex or not. I always want you.”

“I love you, Logan Echolls. Always have. Always will.” Veronica caressed his face while giving him a soft smile.

“I love you, Veronica Mars.” He lowered down to kiss her nose. “Now, watch me strip then we'll sleep.” He tossed her a wink as he pushed up. 

Veronica giggled. “You get me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who didn't know, the part from Leap Year were the Steal, Lie and Cheat lines of Mac's vows. In the movie, there's a toast done with those lines. The rest of this story and writing is mine (characters are Rob Thomas', of course). 
> 
> I'm not sure what's next, but I will be writing it all before posting it (unlike this one). I have learned it works better for me.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think! Comment! Kudos! I love feedback of any kind!
> 
> email me! adorkableauthor@gmail.com
> 
> or follow me on twitter! @adorkablewriter (I often talk about my writing and show pictures of inspirations)


End file.
